


Passions of the Lune

by Qaroll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrupt Ending, All the Consensual Sex, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Angst, April Camp NaNoWriMo 2019, Bad Dirty Language, Because I can, Biting, Clubbing, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Cravings, Crying, Dancing, Depression, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Language, Dog Tags, Dominance, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drama, Drooling, Drunk Sex, Erotic, Erotica, Erotica With Plot, Eventual Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, Hints of Body Worship, Hormonal Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impregnation, In Lust to In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Language, Large Cock, Limp Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mar Qaroll, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Men Crying, Mpreg, NO rape, NaNoWriMo, No Filter, Not Beta Read, Novella, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Overstimulation, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Please Forgive How Bad This Is, Porn With Plot, Possible Grammatical Errors, Pregnancy Kink, Probably Not At All Realistic, Revisions Pending, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Like it Rough, Somnophilia, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Language, Submission, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tongue Fetish, Tongue Piercing, Typos, Uncensored, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Brief Action, Vulgar Language, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Will Have Constant Revisions, Work In Progress, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaroll/pseuds/Qaroll
Summary: On his first visit to a nightclub, reclusive author Arius locks eyes with a man just as visibly displaced from the venue as he is mentally. The man is Herculean, impossibly tall, and with a yellow gaze that enraptures Arius in a wholly unnatural way. What ensues is hours of a passionate one-night stand, but that wasn't what it was to him. It was something more, something far stronger and intimate than that. Along with his desire for the man are frightening augments to his mentality and biology. As he begins to change, he can't help but wonder if the man was human or if he was something entirely unnatural.I finished this novella for April's Camp NaNoWriMo 2019. Please let me know your thoughts! All feedback welcomed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166
Collections: Stories by Mar Qaroll





	1. Hot-Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Shed Skin: Inhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026073) by [Qaroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaroll/pseuds/Qaroll). 

> **A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR, Y'ALL!!! May all the writers, wishers, dreamers, and artists have a good new decade!
> 
> This is a new piece of work I created the very first day of April of last year. I think it is safe enough to upload this since I actually have chapters. However, I am tentative about it since it was only written in twenty days and isn't beta read or anything. It's uber-fresh off the market and...I haven't really touched it since it was written. So...it's probably very bad. You tell me. Please. There will be more rewrites/updates without notice.
> 
> In this world my story takes place in, hermaphrodite humans/humanoids exist. Arius is one of these individuals, meaning he has both a fully-functioning vagina (and uterus) as well as a penis (with scrotum).

Bodies swayed and bounced to an echoic drone, bared skin flashed in the ethereal lights. Hands on hips and upon shoulders trailed lower for sweeter flesh. The atmosphere was thick with haze and heat emitting from bodies and the summer air. Female vocals trilled haunting chants with brief interruptions of heavy drums over the loudspeakers. The sound rustled the leaves, made the ground throb, pulsed in his veins.

Arius glanced around with half-lidded eyes, his expression set in an impassive mask.

How boring.

Someone nudged his shoulder, and he glanced at his brother, Noel, who stood behind the bar counter with a wide, expectant smile. "Having fun, Ari?"

Lifting a stein to his lips, he took a deep drink. "No." He continued watching the crowd, lowering the glass to the countertop. "It was a bad idea to come here. I'm only going to get drunk. Who's going to take me home, then?"

Out the corner of his eye, he saw whites as Noel gave his eyes a hard roll. "Well, at least you're away from your desk."

Arius merely raised his glass, staring off at nothing. Maybe he liked his writing desk.

"Hey, don't worry. Get drunk," Noel sighed. "Drinks are on me. I'll get you a cab home."

"What a friend." Arius finished his stein and pushed it towards him.

There was another hard roll of Noel's eyes, but the glass was refilled. "You sure you don't want to at least, you know, dance?"

Arius took a long and hard swig from his refill. "I don't dance."

"I've seen you dance."

"When we were children."

"You were a good dancer."

"If you call spreading my legs apart and waving my arms around 'dancing', all power to you." He placed the empty glass on the counter again, then closed his eyes as he finally felt the pleasant buzz in the back of his head.

"Your tolerance is staggering, as always..."

He murmured a soft agreement, but it was lost under the pulsing of the music. His head slowly, unintentionally swayed to the drone, and he cracked a small smile. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if it was when he was nearly drunk that he could perhaps begin to enjoy himself.

His eyes slightly slanted open, and then his head abruptly stopped moving. Past the crowd and a good distance away, a large form leaned against another bar counter. He took in the sight, blinking and focusing. It was a man...a very large man.

Easily, the man stood at over the crowd at over six feet tall—over _six feet ten inches_, at that. Arius had never seen a man so tall, but with the man's mass, it was a truer wonder how he never noticed him before at all. The dark shirt the man wore seemed strained against his skin, unable to contain the thick muscles visible even at a distance. Musclebound arms crossed over a broad chest. But that wasn't what had Arius fixated.

Eyes an undeniable shade of yellow-gold flashed in the dim light, staring at him as he stared back.

He twitched as his heart tightly clenched the second he swore the man's eyes flashed at him.

"Ari?"

Blinking rapidly, he forcibly tore his gaze from the man to look at Noel. His brother had a hand on his shoulder and appeared concerned. "Hm? What?"

Lowering his hand, Noel frowned. "I've been calling you for a few. Are you alright?"

About to look at the man again, Arius just managed to stop himself. He shook his head and massaged his eyes. "Ah, yeah. Just...a little tipsy." He took up his refilled glass and slowly drank from it.

"Tipsy? You looked to be in a trance."

He didn't respond, keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, damn. Were you looking at _him?_"

He remained quiet.

"I don't blame you. Half the whole place is looking at him, too. He sticks out like a sore thu—by the gods, he's coming over here, Ari!"

Arius' blood momentarily went cold. He quickly calmed himself, slowly opening his eyes to meet the same uncanny, unyielding stare over the rim of his glass. The sea of people parted as the man approached, either by conscious act or because others pulled them out the way. Even the way the man moved was unusual. It was a calm saunter that demanded respect, proud and assertive.

But his eyes never once moved from Arius.

Swallowing, Arius lowered his gaze back into his glass. His heart wasn't beating rapidly. His body wasn't even trembling. Yet he felt the heat of self-consciousness and uneasiness creep into him. He continued sipping on his drink as the man came to lean against the counter at his left side.

The man radiated with might, danger and composure. It enticed Arius in a way he never felt before. Peeking out the corner of his eye, he took in every flex of taut muscle as the man rested his bare arm atop the counter. From his estimations, the man was easily almost three hundred pounds. He swallowed again, his lips parting as he imagined what it could be like to be underneath that weight, writhing, panting, lost in what he was certain would be unbelievable pleasure—

"You're drooling."

He startled at the deep voice, spilling some of his drink onto his hand, and quickly wiped his mouth as he had indeed started salivating. His gaze sharply cut to the side to give the man a glare, meeting a small but satisfied smile. The golden eyes gleamed with evident amusement.

"How kind of you," he muttered, moving his glass into another hand to flick his other of the amber liquid. Figuring the ice was broken, he huffed. "Never seen you in this city before. Where are you from?"

The man hummed, a sound that sent a shiver through Arius' body. "Far from here. I'm just passing through. I thought I'd take advantage of the local entertainment."

"Uh huh..." Arius closed his eyes, trying to identify the man's accent. He couldn't place it. The man's voice was also coarse, almost as if he wasn't accustomed to speaking, but reserved. It was somehow pleasant, even charming. A smile danced its way on Arius' face, and he finished off his drink. He licked his lips. "How are you enjoying it, so far?"

"Very much."

He shivered again at the low growl in the man's voice. Exhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and glanced to his left in time to catch the golden orbs scanning his body. More heat spread through him as the tip of a large, pierced tongue slowly licked prominent canines.

Briefly, he shut his eyes as they began to roll into his head when a wave of arousal took hold of him. He shifted and cleared his throat, motioning to the crowd. "You don't seem like the, ah...dancing sort," he managed.

"I don't dance."

He smiled a little and dared to meet the man's gaze head-on. They stared at one another for a moment with pleasant curiousness, and after a moment, he lightly shrugged. "Maybe you just need some encouragement."

A black brow rose, but the expressive golden eyes conveyed interest.

His smile grew. With his head, he beckoned towards the crowd, then slipped off the bar stool and walked forward.

Stretching, he picked out the tune playing over the loudspeakers. It was a throbbing, energetic beat. He made it to the fringes of the dancing crowd and closed his eyes, letting his head sway side to side in synchronization with the music. Once his body felt the full force of the pulsations, he moved.

Like everyone else, and as was normal to the electronic sounds, he bounced. Unlike everyone else, he let his body rise and fall with the tips of his feet, never quite leaving the ground. His hips swayed as he raised his arms slightly above his head, moving from where he initially stood yet never leaving a radius. While he felt the other bodies around him, he somehow never touched anyone even as he kept his eyes closed.

Intoxicated was an appropriate term to describe how he felt. The alcohol seemed to be suffusing his system as he danced, but he didn't feel sick or unsteady. He had a strong need to show off, to let his body move with abandon. Like the ethereal atmosphere of the nightclub, his mind was slightly hazy, yet he smiled. He felt the man's intense stare. He knew it was his, no one else's. To any other person, he was just another patron in the club. To this man, he knew he was something else, in every imaginable way. He felt assured of this.

His smile widened.

He turned as he danced, raising his head and continuing to let it sway to the beat. The thumping pounded in his chest, though his heart was steady. The vocalizations in the air were passionate, urging him to dance, though he felt a different fervor overwhelming his system. A powerful presence neared him, and while he wasn't intimidated by it, he did notice how unusual it was to be aware of the man in such a way.

He suddenly bumped into something, causing his eyes to snap open as he went still. He looked up into the unyielding golden gaze staring down at him and his body surged with want. Instead of acting on his desires, an even more brazen idea came to mind.

A suggestive smile slowly pulled at his lips. Moving his body frontward, he went into a slower dance to the music, but he appeared to almost thrust in an undulating motion. When his hips moved forward, he made sure to just slightly brush against the man's body.

The golden eyes tightened, a deep burn appearing in their depths. Unable to help but smirk, Arius turned around, continuing his movement, but this time he motioned backwards. He made sure to let his hips rise and fall, rocking side to side in fluid motions.

He never moved like this before. He never bothered to, never had to. In the moment, he felt he needed to.

Warmth pressed against his back, making him shiver. He didn't hesitate to return the contact, his breath coming out in a shaky exhale upon feeling a sizable bulge against his backside. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he let his head tilt back when large hands gently took his sides. The music changed, opening with a sudden explosion of sound in sync with the rolling shivers that passed through him. He gyrated and was rewarded with an undeniable thrust, rubbing against that swell of flesh once more.

The hands steadily lowered, trailing a path of heat that was far too noticeable through his clothing. His lips parted, and he stopped moving completely when the tent in his own pants was gently caressed. In any other situation, this was dangerous, a blatant and sexual invasion of space.

Yet he wanted it.

He wanted _more_, even.

Heated breath suddenly flickered at his ear, and he panted softly as words were whispered to him:

"I want you."

He swayed, then turned around to pull the man down and look him in the eye. "I need you."

For only a second, the man's eyes widened with a spark of understanding and knowing. He didn't hesitate to capture Arius' lips in a kiss, nearly causing Arius to collapse. It wasn't his first kiss, but this was different, more passionate, needier. The man's tongue licked his teeth, then his own tongue, and he softly moaned. And the man's smell. It was something earthy, reminding him of a warm forest. The second after he exhaled away from the kiss, he was practically grabbed and led somewhere else; where, it didn't matter. He was soon pressed against a wall, rubbing his erection against the man's, wanting more contact, more pleasure, and was kissed again.

Just as desperately, a heavy weight pressed onto him, enticing him further. The kiss abruptly broke, giving him a chance to take in air. With half-lidded eyes, he licked his lips and took the dark shirt into his hands. "Want to take this further?" he all but purred between pants.

"Didn't have to ask." The man rested his forehead against Arius', and he briefly closed his eyes. He seemed impossibly content despite the unusual situation.

Smiling, Arius eyed him. "My place. We go to my place."

The golden orbs shone with delight. "I'd like that."

Taking him by his arm, Arius moved away from the wall and led him towards a service area.

The gap between them and the few rows of phone booths couldn't close fast enough. A unique sexual tension, a positive one, simmered between them during the walk. The throbbing of the music drifted, releasing Arius of the heightened feeling that pulsed through his body. Now the only sounds in his ears were the sounds of night, but the wanting never left him.

He didn't have a car, as he didn't need one, and quickly called for a cab from the nearest telephone. While he spoke to the operator, he glimpsed at the man to see what he would swear were glowing golden orbs staring right back at him.

When the cab came, he went in first. The man came in behind him and immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. For some reason, this pleased Arius, and he was more than happy to ride silently against the strange man.

During the ride, in the confines of the compartment behind the driver, Arius was pointedly aware of the man somewhat inconspicuously, somewhat openly stroking his large erection in his pants. The knowledge that he was so wanted and wanting just as equally was a satisfying realization, and he found himself caressing the man's thigh.

They weren't too far from his home when the man took his hand and moved it to his crotch, allowing Arius to feel him. A flush of warmth, a mix of surprise, awe and desire, ran through him, and he looked up into the man's pointed gaze. The man aided Arius with stroking him, but Arius came out of his shock soon enough so he was willingly fondling him.

The man's arm went back around Arius' shoulders, and he moved his head to whisper into Arius' ear, "How do you like it? Want it?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, aroused shivers passed heatedly through Arius again. "I have a vagina," he said softly, watching the man closely to see his reaction.

A wide smile slowly spread on the man's face, and his eyes slanted dangerously. "Good," he rumbled, leaning to give Arius a tender kiss. "Very good."

In a way that had to be instinctive, Arius was pleased to hear this. He knew why the man was content, and it should have scared him, but it only enticed him further. He wanted it. He wanted everything. He returned the kiss eagerly, gently squeezing the man's erection, and smiled internally at the soft groan made in his mouth.

They finally arrived at his house. Before Arius could, the man paid the driver. He exited the cab and the man was close behind him even as he walked up to the door. Despite his intoxication, he didn't fumble with the keys. He didn't stumble when he was pulled into another fervent kiss. The moment their lips met, nothing else mattered.

The door opened, revealing a lightly lit living room, and he led the man by his shirt onto the nearest couch. The door closed behind them as they quickly undressed each other, scattering clothes about. He lingered on the man's pants, once more taking his time to stroke the hidden treat inside. The man softly exhaled from between his teeth, and Arius glanced up to see the man's eyes closing with contentment. Smiling, he unzipped the pants, revealing a very large and erect cock that nearly made him drool. He didn't even think about how something that big was going to fit inside him. That was the least of his concerns.

He was half tempted to suck it, but, more than anything, he wanted it inside him. He ghosted a hand over the cock, then moved to a higher portion of the couch and went low onto his hands and knees, lifting his backside into the air. He glanced back to see the man was indeed watching, those unusual golden eyes burning with desire. There was what could only be described as a low growl made at his position, and then the man approached.

The couch dipped. Arius continued watching and was surprised when the man lowered over his entrance, smelling him deeply. It made him self-conscious, but the man was soon rising back up and placed his hands on Arius' sides. Heat touched Arius' entrance, and then he was entered.

He softly moaned, eyelids fluttering as every slow, heated inch of the man buried into him. He was shockingly calm, and his muscles didn't clench once. There was only a slight throb due to the cock's large size, but that was gone as soon as it came. His breathing began to increase, and once he was full to the hilt, the man let out a soft, satisfied groan.

Then came the first thrust. Arius gasped as he jolted up, and when he did, he felt the heat of the man's chest against him. Hands were placed at the sides of his head, and for a moment, the man rested on top of him. He spasmed at the heavy weight pressing him down, groaning with pleasure and satisfaction. Hard, meaningful thrusts followed, as if he was being beaten down into submission. More than willing to, he remained as still as possible while breathing heavily, lost in the pleasure.

Several harder thrusts ensued, then the man slightly moved before thrusting again. Arius groaned loudly when a sweet spot within him was hit, and then a hand went around his neck, keeping him down while the thrusts intensified and increased in speed. Deep, low grunts and hard breathing emitted above him, and he memorized the glorious sounds. His mouth open wide, he stared forward at nothing, shivers rolling through his rocking form. He was nailed over and over, and the pressure, pleasure and heat quickly welled up inside him.

A hot mouth went to his neck, a slick, pierced tongue licked his skin. His neck was released, then his head was turned so he could be kissed. He moaned into it, desperate to let the man know how much he enjoyed him.

Suddenly, the man shifted, maneuvering him like a puppet until he was laying back atop the man's chest while the man laid on the couch. The change in position allowed him to grasp onto the back of the couch like a vise grip. The man's hard breathing was directly in his ear, and he moved his head so he could kiss him again. The upward thrusts into him did not cease, and he shuddered when a hand grasped his erection.

He was caressed, the coarse hand surprisingly gentle. A moan escaped him, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He muttered incoherent words as pleasure overwhelmed him. Just when he thought he was going to ejaculate, the man made a loud grunt in his ear, giving a single hard thrust into him. He gasped from the sudden warmth that coated his insides, then threw his head back with a groaning moan as he came from the stimulation.

He squeezed around the man's cock, but it wasn't over. The man gave small thrusts, but his ejaculation did not stop. Saliva trailed down Arius' neck as the wonderful heat continued to flood his insides, and he stared forward in heavenly bliss. He could feel the cum welling inside his womb, and the mental imagery made him spasm with a gasping moan from another orgasm.

After a moment, the man maneuvered him back onto the couch but didn't pull out. Instead, he rested against him, surrounding him in warmth. But Arius wasn't done.

"More," he panted. "I want more."

A low chuckle was made in his ear, causing shivers to cascade down his neck. That was all the answer he needed.


	2. His Deepest Desire

Throughout the night, for what seemed like endless hours, Arius was thoroughly fucked by the beast of a man. On the couch, against the wall, on the floor, standing upright. Even when he was tired, unable to lift his legs, he begged for more. And the man seemed to have all the stamina, and the desire, to fulfill his wishes.

It wasn't the sex itself so much as it was _the man_. It wasn't just mindless sex as much as it was a union. They caressed, licked and kissed. They memorized every contour of their bodies. Arius felt a strangely sincere connection grow between them as time went on. Wrapped in bliss, warmth and comfort, he found unusual but greatly desired thoughts entering his mind.

He wanted it all.

For the umpteenth time, he ejaculated, his breathless cry of pleasure barely audible over the throbbing in his ears. Panting, he drooled onto the floor as the man let his left arm go before lifting him up, moving him effortlessly, as if he was a mere doll, back against the wall. Somehow, the man remained deep inside him, and the very first thrust brought Arius back to full arousal. He rested his arms on man's shoulders, and they looked into each other's eyes, though his were slanted from pleasure and intoxication.

In the deepest recesses of the back of his mind, a small voice assured him the alcohol had finally caught up to him. He felt it, the muddled coherency, the inability to form coherent thoughts. All he wanted was this—_the man_. He wanted everything the man had to give him. And in the midst of the swimming vision, the sickening tilts of the world, the one thing that remained unwavering, boring into him, were those uncanny, glowing yellow-gold eyes.

He panted into an open mouth, and hot air was blown into his. Their lips met again, and he was too overwhelmed to prevent himself from drooling in a sloppy kiss. In the next moment, warm slickness ran up his bleeding neck, and he moaned, spasming around the cock inside him, as he was licked clean. He tilted his head back against the wall, eyes rolling around, and dug his nails into the man's back.

A mewl escaped him when the man's hips snapped reflexively, causing the cock within him to brush hard against his cervix. He _wanted_ it, and he spasmed again when a low growl sounded in his ear. He clawed the man's back, and this time he moaned loudly, smiled drunkenly, when he was penetrated inside as the man completely filled him.

"Please, please, _please_," he begged, his words slurred, but the desperation was clear in his voice.

The man made shorter but stronger thrusts, grunting heatedly, and Arius moaned with delight. He knew what was going to happen next, and he wanted it, he wanted it all.

"_P-pleaaas—!_" Choking, his body trembled with a fierce orgasm as the man ejaculated inside him. His womb was quickly pumped with more cum, and he felt the swell of his already full belly grow against the man's skin. He practically giggled with inebriated delight. "'M gonna...gonna get...pregnant...!"

His eyes rolled into his head, his mouth opened with a soundless scream as he came hard, harder than he had that entire night, as the realization of pregnancy rocked his consciousness. An even smaller voice in the back of his muddled mind excitedly told him he _was_ pregnant. He _had_ to be; he knew the man was potent, virile.

"_Yesss_," the man hissed in his ear.

Arius' feet twitched, his body shaking, and his fingers quavered against the man's skin, nails dug deep into the warm flesh. The throbbing in his ears began to subside as he slowly came down from his high. He went completely limp, saliva dripping from between his parted lips and down his neck, while his head tilted to the side. Despite this, lips met his, kissing him deeply.

Ever so softly, he moaned. He could summon nothing more. After a short while, the man gently parted and moved from the wall, letting Arius' head rest on his shoulder while Arius' legs remained held up. Where they were going, Arius couldn't care less. He only continued to pant hard, his eyes closed and body still.

He felt a slightly sickening motion before the feeling of soft cotton met his back and he felt the man pull out with care. Then he could truly feel how full he was, and he sluggishly moved his hand over his heavy, cum-filled belly. A drunken smile spread on his face. Each time the man came over the course of their coupling, he was pumped with more and more cum. It was wonderful. It was one of the things he wanted more than anything but never knew he wanted. Not until now.

There was a deep, contented exhale, and he felt the bed dip at his sides. Slowly, he opened his eyes to stare up into the man's. He could just _swear_ they were glowing. His smile grew, and one was returned to him. The man lowered over him, kissing up his once more bleeding neck, the damp black hair splaying across his collarbone. He ran a hand through the dark locks as a calloused hand gently caressed his stomach.

Into his ear, the man whispered, "I hope it takes."

A large, happy smile immediately spread on Arius' face. He placed his hand over the larger one. 

He was nuzzled tenderly, then his body was lifted into strong arms. He nestled against the warm chest, feeling sleep beckoning him. His last memory was of laying on something soft, cuddled by warmth, and softly murmured words said into his ear that he couldn't understand.


	3. Yearn

Arius awoke with a gasp, his reddish eyes snapping open. His gaze focused on the whiteness of the ceiling. It swirled about a few times as he blinked to free his eyes of sleep, then he groaned while placing a hand on his throbbing forehead. Why did it feel as if he drank an ocean of alcohol? His tolerance was practically inhuman as it was but never had he awoken with such a bad hangover.

He glanced at the bedside table at his right. The clock read eleven thirty-two in the morning. Considering how late he had been up, it was impressive he was awake at this time at all...

The sensation of emptiness beside him caused him to jolt up and stare, the pain be damned. He was the only one in the bed. The house was quiet.

Too quiet.

He remained still for a moment. All at once, feelings of confusion and poignant sadness began to well within him. Lowering his head, he stared at the sheets bunched in his hands.

Of course. It was only a one-night stand. This was the expected aftermath. Nothing was said between him and the man that signified anything more than that. Nothing was said verbally...but everything was said physically. He thought he was sure of it; the man wanted him more than anything, wanted him as more than just a one-night stand. He felt it in the man's body language, in the way the man held him, spoke to him, kissed him, loved him.

Or maybe he was wrong.

He was probably wrong.

Idly, his hand ghosted over his stomach. It was relatively flat. All the semen that had been pumped into him had dissolved, it seemed. The thought was deeply arousing...and horrifyingly concerning. He covered his face, lowering his head to the sheets.

They didn't use protection. The night before, and into the morning, everything seemed so...good, so desirable. Even getting pregnant—by a _stranger_—was disgustingly desired.

And yet...

It was _still_ desired. He was forcing the feelings of disgust and horror upon himself; it wasn't coming naturally.

Shaking his head to clear it, he moved to stand but collapsed from how wobbly his legs were. After several frustrating attempts, he forced himself onto his feet. Pointedly, he ignored the reason why his legs were weak and turned to smell the sheets. They reeked of sex, male musk and...and...

He deeply inhaled the man's scent, then shook his head again. He removed the pillowcases first. When he came to the one on the left side of the bed, he hesitated. Slowly, he reached for and pulled it off the pillow. It seemed clean enough, but it wouldn't have mattered to him. He stared at the material for a good minute with hooded eyes and a blank stare. His mind was equally empty.

Closing his eyes, he brought the pillowcase to his face and inhaled deeply. It smelled like him. The man. With another deep inhale, he took in the warm, earthy smell. It was heady, permeating his olfactory until it tickled his brain.

Only when something rolled down his cheek did he snap out of it. Alarmed by his reaction, he pulled the pillowcase away, quickly threw it in a heap on the floor and wiped his face.

Once all the bedding was removed, he didn't bother with them. He only sighed to himself and slowly walked to his en suite bathroom.

The moment he entered, he was hit with the smell of stronger male musk. It wasn't his but someone else's. He stared at the bathtub. It was clean, but he was certain of one thing: The man had taken a shower.

He didn't know how to react to that, so he decided to ignore it and turned on the water dial. He idly glanced at the bathroom mirror, only to do a double-take and gasp when he saw himself. Stepping closer to the mirror, he ran a finger over a mark on the lower right of his neck.

"What the...hell..?" he breathed, surprised when he felt the mark was raised. Furthermore, he moved his finger away from it when touching it sent a shiver of arousal through him, startling him.

The mark appeared almost tribal, maybe mystical, maybe occult? He didn't know, nor did he care to know. It was colored bluish-black, somewhat of a circle design with "legs" sticking out from its sides and interconnecting patters in its center. It was maybe the size of a large coin.

Fucking hell.

Now he had a tattoo that wasn't there before.

He threw his hands up and moved under the barrage of water. He stared at the tub floor.

This was fucking insane...

What had happened between him and the man wasn't easy to dismiss, much as he wanted to. He frowned, blinking water out of his eyes. He didn't know how it, how any of it, was supposed to feel. The last time he dealt with something sexual, it didn't turn out too well for him.

At the thought, he winced and fought to mentally distract himself, reaching for a bottle of solution.

As he washed up, he unintentionally lingered on thoughts of the man. He could still so clearly remember the man's smell, as if it was caught in his nose. Not even the scent of the body wash interrupted the scent. It was...lingering. Arius' gaze was distant, almost empty, as his hand grazed over his stomach, recalling how it felt when he was filled with warm, potent cum.

Potent. A man so masculine had to be absurdly virile. Arius was certain of it. He licked his lips, too aware he could already be pregnant, could already have a whole brood growing within him sired by the man. He shivered, nearly moaning at the mere thought. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted it. Desired it. _Needed_ it.

His hand went lower until he grasped his erection. His hand was too smooth, unblemished, to emulate the coarseness of the man's large hand. It was rough, the man's, but not in a way that hurt at all. It was warm like everything else about him. It stroked Arius in a way that was loving despite how desperate it seemed in its efforts to bring him to climax. A thumb had caressed his sensitive glans, tickled the base of his cock. How was it all so perfect?

He gasped softly as he came, biting his lip to the memory of warmth flooding his womb. What he didn't expect was the feeling of moisture gathering in his eyes.

Snapping out of it, he let himself go. He blinked, his tears blending in with the shower water, and briefly wondered what the hell just happened. Abrupt feelings of disgust arose within him, and he quickly continued washing up, wiping his eyes despite the water from the showerhead doing that for him.

He never did that before. Never touched himself. Ever. He wasn't so sure if it felt good or not now that the deed was done. Was it worth it...?

No...It wasn't. It only left a feeling of deep, painful longing within him for something he could and never would have again.

The thought made a lump grow in his throat. He fought hard against the urge to break down and cry.

What was wrong with him...?

After exiting, he quickly dried off and dressed with a turtleneck shirt to cover the mark. His gaze went to the bed, but he didn't feel comfortable anymore. He entered the short hallway, sighing to himself, and went into the kitchen.

It was no surprise to discover the many voicemails left for him on his landline. The caller ID displayed eleven. On his way to sit at the table, he played the voicemail.

"_Ari? Where are you?_"

He groaned to himself at the sound of Noel's voice.

"_Where did you go? I searched everywhere for you...I hope you're alright. Call me as soon as you can._"

After the beep was another message.

"_Arius, seriously, where are you? Please tell me you didn't go home with that man_."

Exhaling deeply, he looked out the living room window in what he felt was shame.

Maybe it wasn't.

All the other voicemails were similar to the previous. Noel became increasingly concerned after each, successfully making Arius feel guilty for leaving the night before without speaking to him first. It was irresponsible, and Arius was pointedly aware of how that word applied to everything he did the night before.

Shoulders heaving, he erased the messages in the voicemail and picked up the receiver to dial Noel's number.

The line was picked up almost immediately. "_Arius?_"

"Hey, Noel."

"_'Hey'? 'HEY'? Are you fucking with me? Where the fuck have you been?!_"

He grimaced, moving to sit back at the dining room table. "I've been at home."

"_What? Didn't you hear me knocking?_"

"I...didn't. When did you first come by?"

"_Maybe three in the morning...I stayed behind for a long time looking for you, Ari. When and how did you get home?_"

Rubbing his forehead, Arius closed his eyes. "I returned home after dancing for a while. Maybe fifteen minutes. Maybe ten? That guy paid for my cab back home."

"_And?_"

Looking up at the ceiling, Arius made an audible, heavy sigh. "What do you think happened, Noel? I know you saw us on the floor."

There was a brief silence, during which time he could just imagine his brother's reaction. "_You...but..."_ Noel finally sputtered. _"That's not like you, Arius! What the hell! Did you even use protection?!_"

"Listen, I...I don't know why, but I just..." Arius huffed, glaring at nothing. "It's really not your business."

"_Arius! That's fucking dangerous and you know it! He didn't do anything, did he?_"

Arius idly placed a hand over his stomach. "No. It was fine. Mutual."

Noel groaned. "_Fine. Fine! I guess that's really all that matters. Just...don't scare me like that again_."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"_You'd better be. Guess I won't be asking you to come over to the nightclub anytime soon..._"

Arius shifted in his chair. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd ever seen that man before. Or have seen him since last night."

"_He'd be easy to spot, so no to either. He must be new. Why?_"

"Just wondering."

"_Huh...I'll let you know if I see him._"

"Thanks..."

"_Don't think you've made it off easy._"

"Noel—"

"_No, Arius. You know what you have to do. Go get checked out. I hate to remind you, but that guy might have been looking for more than just a quick fuck_."

Exhaling heatedly through his nose, Arius glared at the wall. Admittedly, he hadn't thought about that, about the danger. He couldn't think right the night before. He just...wanted. Nothing else mattered. "Alright," he said softly.

"_Good. Meet me in the town square diner around 1400, 1430 hours. Can you do that?_"

Tersely, he grumbled, "Yes. Bye." He hung up with an annoyed huff, resting his chin on his palm atop the table. Here he was, ignorant to what the man's true intentions may have been, and yet he felt unusually defensive of him.

He leaned forward and rubbed his forehead with both hands. What was wrong with him?

After a moment of stillness, he stood and readied to leave for the nearest clinic. Much as he hated to admit it, people who spread sexual diseases around did exist. He needed a checkup, preferably as soon as possible.

The clinic was only a few minutes away, so he didn't have to take a cab. He wanted to walk, to stretch his legs out after all they went through the night and morning. He deliberately refused to linger on what caused said legs and hips to need a stretching. All the rules and all street smarts had gone out the window. It was so unlike him, it was jarring.

He walked down his street, head lowered in thought. He knew for certain his unusual behavior wasn't connected to alcohol. His tolerance was always high, and Noel was the only bartender he had ordered from. There wasn't a chance for someone to have slipped him something. Then what was it, if not something he drank? He was smarter than that, knew better than that. Swore he would never do something like that.

Yet, it happened.

Raising his head, he decided he could worry about his stupid decisions once he arrived at the clinic. The sun was shining high in a relatively cloudless sky; he ought to take advantage of the sunlight. Possibly. Maybe.

The clinic was nestled amongst some houses surrounded by shrubs. A small but well-kept flower garden grew at the side of the building protected by a wrought iron fence. He eyed it almost warily. It was embarrassing, the thought of explaining why he was visiting. He would have to explain having unprotected sex with a stranger, a social taboo and simply something stupid to do. If he was any less intelligent, he wouldn't do this at all.

But considering what put him in this situation, he was beginning to doubt his so-called "smarts".

He entered the building with a selectively neutral expression upon his face, readying himself for the worst.

-:PaothL:-

Roughly an hour later, he left the clinic with a box of condoms in his pocket. His expression hadn't changed, and it hadn't even during the time he was receiving his checkup. Naturally, he was given a harsh chiding from his doctor. He was furthermore berated for not having condoms at all. Wasn't he sexually active once? He had consciously decided not to answer that question with anything more than a one-worded response.

His feet hit the sidewalk, and he let out a resigned exhale. Some samples were taken from him, but he had a return appointment with his doctor. Only after a while would a test show if he was infected or not.

He shuddered, lips pursing with fear.

_Infected_.

Swallowing, he shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him last night?

From the street the clinic resided on, he walked down until he hit the town's main district. It was heavily populated as people took advantage of the sunny spring day. He spotted a frozen yogurt stand the moment he entered the square. He did like frozen yogurt, but the walk over seemed more of a task than something that would lead to enjoyment. It would be best to expend that energy towards meeting up with Noel. That, and he needed to eat something since he missed breakfast and skipped lunch.

Entering the central diner, he immediately spotted Noel's dark form lazing in a booth. His brother was clearly keeping an eye out for him as he waved the moment their eyes met.

"Got breakfast for you," Noel said as he approached. He beckoned to a plate with a top over it opposite to him on the table. "I know you didn't eat anything this morning."

Muttering his thanks, Arius sat. He took the top off the plate to reveal a generous breakfast of sausage, beans, toast, and eggs. There was quite a helping, and it still appeared to be hot. To top it off was a tall glass of vegetable juice. Swallowing from hunger he wasn't aware of until then, he picked up a fork and dug in.

Noel sighed after a few minutes of silence. "How are you feeling?"

Chewing quietly, Arius carefully chose his words before answering. "Tired. Admittedly disheveled. Painfully angry at myself."

"Want to talk about it?"

He softly exhaled, looking out the window momentarily, and then looked Noel in the eye. "I don't know. I just don't know. The whole thing felt good and right in the moment. Maybe it was the alcohol."

"I know you don't really think that. You never had problems with alcohol before."

Going quiet, Arius lowered his head and continued to eat.

"How did the tests go?"

"My doctor said I should come in again if I have any strange symptoms, but I appear to be in the clear."

An exhale. "I guess we wait. Let's hope it's nothing."

He softly hummed, placing a hidden hand over his stomach. It was best not to express his fears of pregnancy.

"Just promise me you won't do that again."

"I won't. I didn't want to do it. Never wanted to do it..." He muttered the last bit, silencing himself with a forkful of beans.

It was true that he didn't want to have a one-night stand with a stranger, but it was also true he desired the man even now to an irrational degree.

It was better not to mention that, too.

"Listen, Ari..."

He blinked out of his thoughts.

"One of the reasons I'm concerned is because—let me guess, you've never heard of the homicides in the area?"

Looking up, Arius met Noel's worried gaze. "No."

Shaking his head, Noel gave him a small smile. "That's what happens when you live the life of a recluse." He sighed. "So, there are a lot of homicides going around. Brutal. I'm talking people ripped apart and partially _eaten_. They're even thinking of curfews—you've seriously never heard of this?"

Exhaling softly, Arius lowered his gaze again. This wasn't his best moment, one that was only exacerbated by his thoughts that were pointedly focused on anything but Noel.

Said brother of his almost groaned. "Essentially, Ari. I just don't want this guy you're obviously infatuated with to end up being that homicidal maniac out there. Because you do know there's a chance he is, right?"

Arius took a drink of his juice to prevent himself from scowling. Heat of defensiveness began to rise within him.

It was stupid, all of it.

"Hey."

He didn't rise to Noel's encouraging tone.

"What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

Glad his brother was finally letting it go, Arius somewhat relaxed in his seat. "I'm thinking of going home."

"To lock yourself up for days again?"

"To lock myself up for days."

"Per the usual."

He nodded, but it was half-hearted. "As always."

After eating, he thanked his brother before they went their separate ways. Noel wanted to get some rest before evening came and he had to man the bar again. Arius merely wanted to go home, forget doing or going anywhere else, mainly to wallow in emotions he was unsure were warranted.

It was a casual walk back to his house. When he arrived, he couldn't help but look around.

All he wanted to do was see that damned man again, for two reasons. One was because he _really_ wanted to...and the other was because he needed to punch the fucker in the face. But he knew wishing the man would return was a fool's hope; it just wasn't the way things like this worked. One-night stands were just that. Fuck and flee, never to see or hear from that person again.

Feeling a despondence that threatened to overwhelm him, he entered his home and slowly closed the door behind him.


	4. The Claiming

Within a month, Arius experienced several distressing changes.

He sat in his loveseat, knees brought up to his chest and a hand over his stomach as he rested sideways against the back cushion. He stared aimlessly out the slightly curtained window, eyes expressionless and yet his lips spread in the smallest of smiles.

It was crazy, all of it.

But he had long resigned himself to the insanity of it.

There was no other way to put it but that, roughly a week after his tryst with the man, his senses augmented. He could smell, see and hear things that were absurdly far away. Initially, the augmentations were maddening, and he was frightened to even leave his home—not that doing so was much of a decline. He only wanted to sleep to block it all out and spent every night drunk to aid in muddling his senses. But even that took some effort, because his already formidable tolerance had increased to dangerous levels.

Yet here he was, alive and seemingly well enough.

To make matters worse, he knew without a doubt all of this started because of _the man_.

Now, nearly over a month later, the augments had settled to the point that he could "control" them, increase them at will. One thing he could not control was his "sixth sense", something he was beginning to realize was just as important at his other five senses.

During the entire month, he wanted to be frightened. He should be, even now. Yet, he felt remarkably normal. But he had been to ashamed, too awkward, to talk to Noel about his changes. That, too, hurt him. He and Noel were close. There was nothing he couldn't tell his brother in the past. But this...It was something else, terrifying in a strangely neutral sort of way.

And so, he gave up fighting his roller coaster of emotions.

However...there was one more reason he was so embarrassed to talk to Noel...

He awoke less than two mornings ago with a jarring thought, a deep knowing of truth. He would have brushed it off—if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel a presence within his body, barely existent as it was. It was small, so miniscule, but there. And it seemed to be in his stomach area. His _womb_.

He didn't take the realization very well.

After the raging anxiety and terror had washed away, he was left with a strangely elated sense of purpose. Oh, he fought against it, because there was no way in all nine Hells he would _settle_ with what the man had left him with. But every time, he found himself in tears of confused happiness instead of fear.

He was pregnant.

Pregnant with the man's child.

He was so innately sure, he didn't even feel the need to buy a pregnancy tester. He should have been scared.

"Should" being the keyword that was sorely missing.

Shaking his head, he idly caressed his stomach. He felt different, like another person, sometimes. That whole day, he found himself idly wondering and fantasizing strongly of what his child would be like. Maybe it would be big and strong like the man. The more he thought about it, the more aroused he became.

He licked his lips, lowering his legs to rub at his clothed erection. It was shockingly easy for him to become erect nowadays. All the memories came back to him when he closed his eyes. His body became warm as he recalled all they did. No part of him went untouched, ravaged deliciously by teeth, nails and tongue that night.

In moments, he was softly panting, rubbing a hand over himself. He bit his lower lip, groaning softly at the memories of the large form ramming into him, owning every part of him. His hips bucked, and a soft whimper escaped him. Then he thought of the man's scent, so heady, musky and earthy, and it was enough to bring him over the edge. He gasped, grasping himself tightly and his eyes rolling into his head.

Exhaling loudly, he lowered his hand. He moved his other hand away from his stomach, left feeling empty and overwhelmed with sadness. His eyes stung with tears that ran down his cheeks.

Pathetic. He was pathetic.

That was another something that had changed. And, for once, it was something he actually did hate.

He masturbated multiple times every. Single. Goddamned day to thoughts of the tryst with the man. To thoughts and fantasies of what the man could and did do to him.

After a moment of doing nothing, almost waiting for something to happen, he sighed to himself.

Who was he fooling...?

Closing his eyes, he softly exhaled and stood from the loveseat to close the curtain. Moving away with half-lidded, tired eyes, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and slowly stood in the doorway facing the kitchen.

He leaned against it, staring off at nothing.

He wanted to keep the baby. Of course he did. But if being pregnant with a stranger's child wasn't enough for him to run to a hospital or devolve into a puddle of insanity, he didn't know what could jar him anymore.

Looking at his stomach, his lips pursed. Putting it lightly, he drank quite a bit of alcohol prior to that morning of realization. He could only pray his binges hadn't already impacted the development of the embryo.

His movement slow and weary, he entered the kitchen to close the blinds, shut the curtains and turn the light on over the stove. He had felt listless ever since that night, too. Nowadays, he found himself pacing, walking aimlessly. Hoping, masturbating and fantasizing.

Rinse and repeat.

He moved mechanically, so accustomed to the movement indicative of when he had enough of life outside his house. One he was sure his abode was secure and ready for eventual night, he locked himself in his office.

Located parallel to his bedroom, his office was easily the messiest room in his home. Stacks of papers and writing supplies were scattered about, notes and articles were pinned to corkboard-covered walls. In a corner sat a small brown loveseat with a blanket neatly folded upon it. With a sigh, he sat in his swiveling chair before a large desk.

Before him on the desk was a marvelous brown and black typewriter, his pride and joy.

If only he could appreciate it again.

He looked towards the slightly parted curtains of a window in the room. A soft, withered sigh escaped him.

How would he even begin to tell Noel of all the things that had been happening to him?

Shame and sadness welled within him, and his lower lip trembled. He gently rubbed a hand over his stomach, curling into himself.

He was alone.

He startled horribly when someone banged on his door. Wiping his eyes, he exhaled and then frowned. Who the hell was that at this hour of the day? Normally, Noel let him know he was coming in advance and company wasn't common for him otherwise.

Leaving his office, he slowly approached his front door. Just as he opened his mouth to ask who it was, the banging, so intense he felt the house shudder, hit his door again. Swallowing, he decided to use his new senses and try to feel what was outside.

He took several steps back, his eyes wide.

Whatever it was, it was powerful. There was no other way to describe it. His brows furrowed. Was it the man? No, it couldn't be. He imagined the man's scent would permeate his nose before that was true. Instead, he smelt something...something...

Once he neared the door, he cautiously peeked out the peephole. Whatever, or whomever, was outside was tall. All he saw was a bare chest. Frowning, he placed a hand on the doorknob. What if this was another person like the man? In fact, that's exactly who he thought it was. He _knew_ it, even.

_What's wrong with me?_

He exhaled deeply, then slowly unlocked and opened his door.

Standing before him was a man far over six feet tall. Arius had to prevent his jaw from dropping for two reasons.

One, now that he had a better sense of this man's scent, it was definitely similar to _the_ man's.

But, most importantly, _this_ man was completely naked.

Arius pointedly kept his gaze on the man's scarred, bleeding face, but it wasn't hard to do. The man had wild yellow-green eyes that bore into him in a way that was jarringly familiar to the _other_ man's, yet nothing like them.

"_There_ you are."

He startled at the growling the man made as he spoke. It wasn't a human sound.

The man moved towards him, and he began to shut the door. But with inhuman speed, as if he never moved, the man appeared directly in front of him.

Before he could react, his arm was roughly grabbed, and sharp claws dug into his skin. "Hey! Let me—"

Blackness.

It blanketed his vision, and the feeling of a dull, throbbing pain spread both in his head and on the left side of his face. It spread down his neck and made his left arm, the one that was grabbed, pulse with agony. The sharp smell of dirt was in his face, and he blearily forced his eyes open.

He was prone on the ground some distance from his house, and he sensed the man over him. He wanted to move, but his body was entirely unresponsive. A sudden and deep, cutting pain in his back caused him to cry out, jarring his body to responsiveness. As he began to move, however, he felt something heavy press him back down. He couldn't budge, and more cutting was made to his back.

"I don't have much time for this, boy," the man hissed. "Show me your wings and I _might_ let you live."

Wings?

Arius opened his mouth to speak, only to scream again in pain. He had a high tolerance, but this was unlike anything he ever felt before—internally or externally. Then again, his back was always sensitive. Panting, he shut his eyes, causing tears to trickle down his face. "Please, I don't kn-know what you're talking abou—!" Once more, there was pain, and he began to thrash after his scream. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!"

Amid his agony, his ears twitched to the sound of a distant rustle that quickly grew louder from behind and to the side of his home. Along with the sound was thunderous drumming that carried the staccato of something running towards his location.

Knocking down two trees within the forest came the massive form of what Arius could only describe as an animal-man, teeth gnashing and yellow-gold eyes flashing in the night.

There was a hollow cracking sound, like bones, and then he was thrown aside. He rolled on the grass, and when he stopped, he curled up and choked a sob.

Something powerful gave an animalistic roar, and it was met by one more that rattled his senses. He covered his ears, his eyes tightly shut.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Heavy pounding on the ground made him curl even tighter. Vicious, venomous growls and snarls made it past his hands. Continuing to sob, he trembled under the pressure of the two powerful presences near him.

Finally, he took notice one of the presences was weakening. The same went for the sounds of one of the creatures; it began to whimper and yelp in pain. With this, he took notice of something important about the now single, stronger presence.

His nose twitched, and he softly gasped in both pain and surprise.

It was him.

_The man_.

But he didn't _dare_ open his eyes.

As he laid there, he slowly realized the pain easing on his back. He didn't stop trembling, but he slowly began to breathe steadily. A particularly close snarl from the weaker presence made him curl tight. He heard the crack of what was undoubtedly bone breaking in his ears, and he swallowed.

The weak presence was gone.

Even then, he didn't dare to move.

Not until he sensed the bloodlust wane did he slowly uncurl. Almost immediately, he felt it. His back was _healing_. That's what was happening. Realizing it was happening faster with his body easing, he fell apart completely, going limp on the ground.

Softly, he keened, and humanistic footfalls swiftly approached him. He was gently pulled against a warm chest, and he opened his eyes to look up into the familiar golden eyes he would swear were glowing.

It was him, after all.

The man.

There was concern on the slightly bleeding face that lowered to look over him, and when the eyes returned to lock onto his, he couldn't help but smile.

"Where...were you?" he murmured.

A slightly apologetic smile was returned to him, black brows furrowing.

As the man's mouth opened, Arius leaned to kiss him. He tasted blood, but he wasn't sure whose it was. It didn't matter. What did was how his whole body melted, warming immediately as arousal washed over him.

A low growl that he knew signified something good slipped past the man's lips as they parted, and the golden gaze intensified with passion and...anger?

"He touched you."

Arius shivered. How long had he yearned to hear that voice again? But he nodded almost eagerly, instinctively aware that was a _bad_ thing that meant something _good_ was going to happen soon.

The man's expression worsened, and his upper lip curled. "Is that so..."

A warm hand gently ran down his sensitive back, and he slightly hissed in discomfort. The hand immediately moved away.

"Can you stand?"

He didn't hesitate to nod, and he immediately began to move. The man helped him, and once he was on his feet, the man stood close and lowered his head to sniff at him, Blinking, Arius watched, and a shiver went down his spine when another low growl was made combined with the flashing of golden orbs.

"His smell is on you."

Swallowing, his arm was taken and he was led towards his home. Only then did he realize the man was fully nude. His gaze fixated on the man's rear, and before he knew it, he was all but thrown down onto his couch while a clicking sound indicated his front door was locked.

The man slowly approached him. His breathing increased from the look, and his instincts were telling him something sexual—very sexual—was about to happen. It had to happen. Recalling their sessions, he moaned and squirmed on the couch.

Softly panting, he briefly shut his eyes. When he opened them, just like that, the man was standing over him. Licking his lips, he eyed the man's large erection and imagined it inside him again, causing a wave of arousal to make him shudder.

But then another thought came to mind.

Rising to reposition himself, he reached for and took the man's cock into his hand. It throbbed, and he slightly squirmed with lust and want. It was so magnificently large. Immediately, he placed his mouth over the glans, licking it and gently sucking.

The man made a low groan, and a hand ran fingers through his hair. Smiling to himself, he gently moved the cock, his eyes nearly closed. He licked its underside, tickled its base, mouthed its glans. It was as if it was the most magnificent lollipop in existence. Its taste was like grass and something heady but not pungent. He really didn't care what it could have smelled like, at this point.

Slowly, the man took his head and pushed himself in a bit more. Arius tried to take as much of the man as possible, causing saliva to drip from his mouth. Just when he was almost certain he could no longer take much more, the man stopped. Arius mentally sighed with self-deprecation. He could only take a few centimeters past the man's glans.

He gently massaged the remaining part of the man's cock as he continued to lick and gently suck. The soft sound made in response told him he was doing something good. Then he was pushed back, and he repositioned himself so he was against the back of the couch. The man leaned a bit forward, placing his hands on the back of the couch, and began to thrust. He softly groaned but kept his eyes locked on Arius. Every thrust into Arius' mouth brought him to a higher peak of arousal. He knew what was soon to come.

"Do you want it?"

He looked up pleadingly at the man and made a moan of affirmative.

"It's going to be...a lot."

Slightly spasming at the thought, he began to fondle the man's scrotum. He knew what they held inside. He. Fucking. Wanted. _Everything_.

The man massaged his scalp, and his thrusts became more intense. Arius took it, relaxing his throat with ease. He continued handling the man's testicles, and he looked up into the eyes that never moved from his. He watched the man's face slightly twist to every thrust, saw and heard him breathe heavily between clenched teeth.

_Please please please please_. The word was a mantra in Arius' mind. He lowered one hand to glide it over his flat stomach. The knowledge he was going to be filled up not only with the man's semen but also remembering what it did the last time he was full of it made his eyes roll into his head.

Without stimulation, he locked up in orgasm, sucking a bit harder. He heard a soft chuckle, but it was strained from heavy breathing. The thrusts slowed by only a second, and he opened his eyes to watch the man stare at him with half-lidded eyes.

The look given to him told him it was coming soon. He nodded—as best as he could—and encouraged it by using one hand to continue gently playing with the man's scrotum and his other to massage the base.

The man made a low shuddering sound, and he grasped Arius' hair tightly. With one more thrust, shots of cum went down Arius' throat while the testicles in his palm squirmed. He swallowed eagerly, and in the next second, he was swallowing a gush of cum. He briefly closed his eyes at the warmth and saltiness on his tongue, then he observed the man's expression.

The man's eyes were nearly closed, their glow barely noticeable at all. His lips were only slightly parted. What was interesting to Arius was how the man's breaths came out rapidly, and he didn't seem entirely "there". If at all.

Arius continued his ministrations on the man's cock and testicles. The ejaculation lasted longer than he remembered, but he didn't mind. He noticed the growing heaviness in his stomach and softly moaned. _Yesss_.

After what felt like at least a minute, the man's eyes completely closed and the gush slowed to spurts before ceasing completely. Taking a deep inhale through his nose, the man met Arius' gaze.

The tight grasp on Arius' hair lessened back to a massage, and he slowly moved back until the man's cock was free...and only slightly limp. He placed a hand over his slightly bloated stomach, panting softly.

"_Please_, fuck me," he groaned, leaning forward to place his free hand on the man's abdomen. "_Please?_"

A black brow rose, but the man was smirking. He seemed entirely and far too smug with himself. "Undress."

Clothes were tossed aside as Arius did just that. He shimmied his hips to free them of his pants, and his eyes never moved from the man, who watched while stroking himself back to a full erection. The moment he was completely nude, the man all but lunged at him.

He was effortlessly and forcefully flipped onto his stomach, and he made a sound of excitement at what was to come next. He began to lift his backside up, but the man held him to keep him at a mid-position instead of all the way up. Heat pressed wonderfully against his back, and he arched just as he was penetrated.

He gasped and moaned with both satisfaction and appreciation that the man was moving slowly. He hadn't been penetrated in weeks, and the man had somehow grown _larger_. Just the penetration alone was erotic, and his lips parted in soundless cries of pleasure.

But the moment he was full to the hilt, the man began a quick succession of thrusts that made him moan in sync. With his head tilted to the side, he could see the man out of the corner of his eye, and what he saw was unrestrained lust and desire on the man's face. And his eyes...They were glowing brightly, giving him an almost crazed look.

"You smell like him."

Arius grunted at a particularly hard thrust.

"You are _mine_," was growled into his ear, making him shiver.

The thought and sound of this made him slightly spasm. Despite this, he managed, "B-but I—ah, ah!—d-don't want—"

Another hard thrust. "_Mine_." The man's growl was entirely inhuman.

Grasping at the couch, Arius stared off with drunk pleasure. "I-I—" He cried out in surprise when a hand was placed between his shoulder blades. A gentle pressure was applied in _just_ the right spot, and he spasmed once more with wide eyes. "W-what—fuck!" He slightly arched and tried to move, but not out of discomfort.

The man's weight pressed down on him, and he barely budged at all. "Don't fight it."

More pressure on his back. His eyes rolled. "I w-wan—_ahhh_ fuck fuck fuck...!"

A soft chuckle. "What do you want?"

He couldn't find the words as his mind briefly blanked. Loud moans and gasps were all he could summon.

"_What_...do you want?" There was another hard thrust.

He grasped the couch so tight, it hurt. "Fuck...me...!"

"No...That's not it." The hand slid up his back and grasped his neck. "What do you want?"

Somehow, the warm hand around his neck made his thoughts scramble even more. He was being completely dominated.

There was a soft tut, and the man gently squeezed. "Answer me."

"I want y-you! You!" Arius felt tears welling in his eyes. "P-please—_ahhh_—p-_please!_ D-don't leave m-me...again!"

There was nothing for a moment, but the man didn't stop thrusting. For only a moment, Arius worried he said something wrong. He began to internally panic.

More heat hit his back. The hand released and moved from his neck, and hard breathing was directly in his ear. "I won't."

He spasmed and nearly orgasmed. He closed his eyes as tears fell from them. There was no escaping it. He wanted this man, and not because of the sex. He _knew_ that.

The sound of a satisfied exhale moved from his ear, and the man pressed the center of his shoulder blades again.

An immediate moan escaped him, and his breathing increased in sync to the rocking thrusts.

"You're mine."

He tried to nod, but it wasn't easy. "Y-yes..."

More pressure, a strong thrust. "What was that?"

"Fuck! Yes!"

Another low chuckle. "Good."

Somehow, in moments, Arius was on his back, and fingers entwined with his as he looked up into the man's eyes. The large form looming over him, pounding into him, was an immediate turn on. Adding the intensity of the yellow orbs, he shut his eyes and exhaled with a loud moan as he orgasmed.

He squeezed tightly around the man's cock, and the man's eyes slanted deeply as they did earlier. Heat immediately gushed into Arius' body, and he made a low, almost plaintive sound at the thought of the semen filling his womb. His breathing skipped, and he arched as he came again, spilling his inferior seed onto his chest.

The man was entirely unresponsive in that clouded bliss state he seemed to enter while ejaculating, and his thrusts were slow but meaningful. Arius rested his legs on the man's hips, pushing himself forward in small thrusts of his own.

_Gods_, it felt so _good_ to have the warmth fill him up. The already slight swell of his stomach noticeably grew. If he wasn't so sure he was already pregnant, his mind would be spinning at the knowledge he was going to be.

After another minute or so, the man's eyes briefly closed. Their gazes then met again, and Arius blinked away his tears, panting softly. A hand was placed on his stomach, and he placed one atop the man's.

A smile was given to him. "I won't leave either one of you."

His eyes slightly widened, but not for long. It didn't seem so strange the man could tell he was pregnant. Maybe it was because the man was obviously not human.

That, too, didn't bother him. Obviously.

He was gently raised up into a sitting position, and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck before kissing him. The large tongue gently stroked the inside of his mouth, and he played with the piercing. After they parted, the man lowered his head to gently bite the mark on Arius' neck.

It felt even _better_ than when Arius touched it. Ten, twenty-times better. He made an almost drunken smile as his vision swam. All he wanted was to be touched, fucked, spent up—but by no one but this man. He went completely limp, his body burning with potent desire. "F-fuck...me..."

The man softly chuckled. "If that's what you want," he said against Arius' skin.

"_Yes_ss...!"

Moving his head, the man raised Arius' up by his chin to look him in the eye. Once more, he looked smug as hell. "Very well," he murmured.


	5. Reach Out (and Recoil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like where this is going, but it's what I wrote, you know...
> 
> **Edit:** I MADE A MISTAKE!! The alpha doesn't tell Arius where he had been until FUCKING CHAPTER EIGHT!! I'M SO SORRY!! Please ignore that whole scene!! 😣

Arius awoke to the smell of food. Jolting upright, he looked to his side to see no one was there. His senses, however, told him someone else—namely the man—was in his house. He stood out of the bed and wobbled unsteadily to the nearby hutch were he kept his sheets. Grabbing one, he wrapped himself with it, then left the bedroom.

He couldn't completely identify what he was smelling. Some eggs...definitely bacon...

Cautious, he peeked his head around the corner of the dining room to see the man sitting at the dining table off the kitchen. He was barefoot but fully dressed in black pants and a red and black shirt. He appeared to be sleeping or dozing as he rested back against the chair with his arms crossed.

Blinking at the sight of the relative if not outright stranger sitting in his dining room, Arius took a moment to let it sink in.

He had once again slept with an unknown man. Sure, it was moot at this point since he was already pregnant—he was sure of it—but that didn't mean he should have done it again. He swallowed, ghosting a hand over his stomach. It was no longer bloated, but...

Oh, well.

He quietly passed the dining room and entered the kitchen. He spotted the origin of the delicious smells atop the counter. There was a large plate of food covered with a clear top. Slowly, he reached for and took the top off. A heavenly scent filled his nostrils, and he ogled at the food. It seemed to be some sort of hash held together with cheese, globules of egg in some places, and topped with paprika and green onions.

His mouth watered. He had never seen food so magnificent in his home. Noel was a wonderful cook, but this was a different sort of wonderful, at least in appearance. Noel's food looked homemade and delicious, this looked professional and scrumptious.

He looked into the man's direction. He could cook? What else could he do?

Deciding not to think too deeply about it, he took some of the food for himself on a smaller plate and moved to sit at the table. The man remained still, almost inhumanly so.

Well, he wasn't human, clearly.

Sighing to himself and also deciding not to dwell on that, Arius settled himself in his chair and kept himself covered with his sheet. Reaching his fork out with one uncovered hand, he took some of the food and took a bite. A smile immediately came to his face at the cheesy, crispy goodness, and he looked at the man again. He _was_ a good cook. What else was he good at...?

At the reminder, he briefly shivered but was too focused on eating to linger on his reaction. Instead, his mind wondered as he ate. Was this the way things were supposed to go? Breakfast made by your sleeping partner? He was thinking not, but...he liked it.

When he was last in a relationship, the first time together was not like this...

He quickly shook his head and sighed to himself. He didn't want to remember that. But what was happening now; was it even a relationship at all? He looked at the man, slowly scooping another forkful of hash into his mouth. Something was slightly off about how they started, but the man did say he wouldn't leave again. At the same time, he didn't even know the man's name.

The man didn't move even after Arius was done with his food. He quietly placed the dish in the sink, then steadily walked back to the table. He observed the man, scanning his clothed body.

Everything about him, from his hidden tongue piercing and broad chest to his muscular arms and legs and large feet was such a damn turn on.

Arius heavily sighed, the feeling of longing and wanting—for once not the sexual kind—overcoming him. He slowly approached, then climbed into the man's lap, rubbing at that warm chest with his head like a freaking cat.

A hand immediately went into his hair to massage his scalp, another around his waist. "I wondered what you would do. This is acceptable."

Recognizing the humor in the man's voice, Arius scoffed with a smile. "Figures you were awake."

There was a soft rumbling in the man's chest. "Mm hm."

"Thank you for breakfast. It's delicious."

"My pleasure."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, much earlier."

Arius hummed. "When did you wake up?"

"Hours ago."

He settled into contented silence, but he wondered. What was to happen next? What was to happen between them? He wasn't even sure how to ask what the man's name was.

Before he could manage words, the man asked, "Where do you want to go from here?"

Arius softly exhaled. He shook his head. "I...don't know. This is all a lot...to take in. No offense or anything. I'm...happy. I just..."

"I understand." The man nuzzled into his hair. "We can go at a pace comfortable for you."

"What about for you?"

"I will be comfortable with whatever you choose."

Arius moved from the man's chest to sit upright and look him in the eye. Curious golden-yellow orbs, devoid of the supernatural glow, watched him in turn. "Does that also mean we could keep going the way we're going now?"

The man's lips twitched. "Wanton, lustful, mindless sex?"

"Yeah."

A growing slant-eyed smirk formed on the man's face. "In which I completely dominate you?"

"Yeah."

"No questions asked?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could pick things up during the aftermaths?"

Another rumble in the man's chest. He scanned Arius from his chest up, meeting his eyes again. "I am more than comfortable with that. It's nothing unusual."

Arius blinked. "In what company?" he asked incredulously.

"Mine."

An abrupt feeling of fear or anger began to burn inside him. "You...you didn't have sex with anyone else in that company, did you?"

The moment the words left his mouth, he felt silly and invasive, quelling the burning inside. Somewhat. Just a little.

But to his surprise, the man frowned in what seemed to be genuine offense. "Never. You're my first, as it should be."

Lips parting, Arius blinked in surprise. These words were perhaps one of the last things he imagined the man could possibly say. There was just no fucking way this sexual best of a man had been sexually inexperienced up until a few weeks ago.

And then the shame hit him hard. His heart fell to his stomach, and he looked away. "I—"

"I know. I am not your first."

The softness of the man's voice made his eyes water. But why? Why was he ashamed?

"I apologize for saying it that way. I know your situation is different from mine." A curved finger went under his chin, moving his head back to face the man's. "Look at me."

Even though the man's voice was gentle, Arius felt the need to obey what seemed almost like an order. He raised his eyes to look into golden-yellows orbs.

The man wiped the tears that began to trail down his face. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together, and Arius slid his arms around the man's neck.

"I'm sorry...I-I am," he whispered. "My first time wasn't even...something worth remembering."

The man's eyes narrowed, and his lips slightly parted. He then seemed to think otherwise of whatever he was going to say, exhaling form his nose. His expression eased. "I shall make every moment with you worth embedding into your mind."

Arius smiled. "You did that. Many times."

"Then I need to work harder."

Softly, Arius laughed. He rubbed his head against the man's, then leaned in to kiss him. His smile widened when the action made the man slant his eyes and rumble with evident pleasure.

This was something Arius was sure was going to make the simple "wanton, questionless sex" difficult. There was something else between them that transcended lust. He wasn't sure it was love...but it was definitely something strong if not stronger than love.

He sighed. "I should take a shower..."

"Yes. You reek of sex...and of me."

"Of you?" Arius murmured to himself. He...liked the sound of that. He chuckled, then slid from the man's lap. "Are you going to join me?" he asked, ruffling his already unkempt hair.

The man scanned him, leaning back rather suggestively in the chair, and a long, pierced tongue licked his lips. It was only then Arius realized his sheet had slipped off his body. Instead of reaching for it, he folded his arms and raised a brow.

"Well?"

The man hummed, giving a crooked smirk. "I would. Unquestionably. But I'm afraid if I did, I would prevent you from walking for the rest of the day."

"And that's a problem?"

"Not at all." A wicked glint shone in the man's eyes. "Except, I have plans for today."

"Such as?"

"Your neck is missing something I want around it."

Arius pretended to hum thoughtfully. "Like your hands, maybe?"

A spark of lust appeared in the man's eyes. "While I'd like that very much...it is something a bit more...permanent."

Arius pointed to the mark on his neck. "More permanent than this?"

The golden orbs fixated on the spot. "No. That much is impossible." Slowly, the man stood. "I was suggesting something that would hide that while simultaneously showing everyone you're mine."

"Is there really such a thing?" Arius didn't move, looking up with growing but hidden excitement. He liked where this was going.

The man grinned. "Yes."

With a hum, Arius briefly glanced away. "Wait a moment."

He left the dining room, feeling the man's gaze on him as he walked. He returned to his room, reached under his bed and took out a weighty box. He then paused. Memories of the first time he showed the box to someone momentarily returned to him.

Sighing, he lifted a dark blue collar with a metal name tag nailed to its front and o-rings on its sides up in his hands. He ran a finger over the name tag. It was blank, ready and waiting for a name to be etched into it. In the box, along with another blue and two black collars, was a dog tag. It had his name on it.

For several short moments, he stared at the items in silence and wistfulness. He almost threw the collar back inside the box, but he stopped.

Maybe...

He returned to the kitchen with the box in his hands. The man hadn't moved, and his eyes focused on him as he entered.

Placing the box on the table, Arius didn't meet the man's gaze. "Anything like this?"

Nothing was said. He watched the man's hand as it reached for and took the dog tag out the box. The thumb slowly slid over his name.

Human collars and dog tags were considered degrading. They were made, obviously, but only in secret by sellers that advertised strictly by word of mouth. But he _liked_ them and always had. There was something about them that appealed to his...more devious nature. Even his brother wasn't aware of just how much of a deviant he was.

He sighed to himself. The last time he showed someone the box he was met with disgust.

"This will do well."

His head snapped up with shock. The man was eyeing the dog tag with a strange smile. Not a smirk. A _smile_. Supremely confused but pleased, Arius opened his mouth while trying to fish for his words.

"You should go take that shower."

He nodded, making a soft sound of agreement. He lingered for only a few seconds, then turned to leave.

Entering his en suite bathroom, he rubbed his forehead. This man was going to kill him. There was obviously a devious side to him as well.

Arius smiled to himself.

"Nice..."

After a thoroughly uneventful, quick shower, he dressed in fresh clothes and sighed while looking at the bed. It was about time to wash all his laundry, especially his bedsheets.

As he removed the sheets, he heard sounds in the kitchen. His sane mind told him he should be worried a stranger was and had rummaged around in his house while he was sleeping. Yet, he wasn't bothered by this knowledge.

Shaking his head, he squashed those annoying thoughts and focused on how he was once again in a relationship. Because that's what was going on between him and the man, right? The beginnings of a relationship?

Then it occurred to him he _still_ didn't ask what the man's name was.

Ruffling his damp locks in frustration, he softly groaned. He was confused, yet happy. Uncomfortable, yet perfectly content. It didn't make sense.

Maybe it would be best to ask questions after all. He wasn't really thinking right when he said he was alright with wanton sex and all that craziness; he had just woken up.

Or so he wanted to convince himself.

"Fuck it all," he muttered, sliding his hands down his face to stare at the ceiling as if for guidance. "Gods, do I want this man..."

His eyes momentarily closed, then he left his room.

He reentered the dining room to see the man standing near and looking out the window. Once he had taken a few steps inside, the man turned to look at him. The gold eyes scanned him for a second, bringing a smile to the man's face. Smiling back, Arius approached and rested against the man's chest. Muscular arms enveloped him, and he sighed with contentment.

Everything about this was _right_. The man, his smell, his presence, his touch...

"What do you do day-to-day?" he asked.

"I don't have a job, if that's what you're asking."

He recalled their first brief conversation. "A traveler, right?"

"Yes. I get around taking temporary jobs from area to area."

"So there's nothing getting in the way of us being together?"

A soft chuckle. "Nothing. And yourself?"

He slightly shifted, looking away. "Not really. I'm an author, so I write."

"Then, there's not much preventing us from spending time together."

Several thoughts entered his mind, scenarios of places they could go. After a second, however, he realized something that brought a crazy thought into his mind. He shivered, lust pooling towards his nether region.

"Um..."

"Yes?" There was a smile in the man's voice. And he answered far too quickly.

"That, uh, form you have..."

"Yes?"

He squirmed, continuing to look away. "C-can we...um..."

"You like wolves?"

He paused, then licked his lips. "Yes."

There was a low rumbling in his ear from the man's chest. "You're into some interesting things."

"Well, it's not like I want to do it with actual wolves..." he muttered. He finally looked up into the man's twinkling eyes. "I just want to do it with you. All of you."

"Hmm. I'm not certain." The man slightly leaned back, looking him over. "You're so skinny."

Frowning, Arius murmured, "It's my genetics."

"Mm hm. It's amazing I never broke you in half."

"Hey!" He slightly shook the man—as best as he could—but smiled in agreement.

"But before we get to that, you've had several calls all morning." The man looked towards the phone on the counter.

Arius blinked. "Oh..."

"I didn't say anything because I wanted you to awaken and eat first."

Exhaling softly, he moved away but kept his smile. "Thank you."

He approached the counter and checked the caller ID. He winced a bit. Noel had been calling him. With a sigh to himself, he picked up the phone and dialed his brother's number. After only a few short rings on the other side, it picked up.

_"Ari, you really need to stop ignoring my calls,"_ Noel huffed. _"I've been trying to call you all morning."_

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Arius moved to sit at the table. "And you, Noel, need to stop being so worrisome."

_"Yeah, because that worked so well last time."_

He kept quiet.

_"Did that guy come back?"_

Glancing over at the man, who was sitting across from him, Arius quietly wished his brother wasn't so perceptive. He quickly thought up a response that wasn't a complete lie. "I think I caught a lead on him, yeah."

_"Oh?"_

"Yeah. He's still here."

_"Think he might go to the club again?"_

"I don't know."

_"I'll look out for him. Damn guy manages to move around so stealthily despite being a freaking giant..."_

"Yeah...Wait, what are you going to do if you see him?"

_"I'm going to talk to him. Just...talk."_

"Ah...okay. I'll let you know if I hear anything..."

_"Please do."_

"Alright."

_"Arius?"_

"Yes?"

_"Just...keep in touch. Please."_

Arius opened his mouth to answer briskly, but he thought about it. His brother was only being himself. Yes, it was annoying, but once things died down with the whole one-night incident, Noel would be back to his usual self. This had happened before. Incidentally, the last time it happened was...

Shaking his head, he answered, "I will. I'm sorry if I've been...brusque, lately."

There was a deep, almost relieved exhale. _"I understand. You have it worse, I imagine. I'm here freaking out when...well, it's probably natural for you to be even more isolated now."_

Arius glanced briefly at the man. "Well...uh...yeah. Listen...." He shut his eyes, moving the speaker away to swear softly to himself. He wanted to tell his brother what was going on, but...

"Tell him the truth," the man murmured.

Placing a hand over the speaker, Arius shook his head. "I can't," he whispered in a soft hiss.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not really wise..."

_"Arius? Is someone there?"_

"Fuck..." Arius stood from the table, passing the man to move to the phone base. "Noel, I lied. I know where the guy is. He's going to be at the nightclub tonight."

_"Uh huh..."_

"You're off tonight, right?"

_"I get off work early, yes."_

"Then let's meet up. Like you said, how hard can he be to spot?"

The line was silent.

"Noel?"

_"I've a feeling you're not telling me something, but I'll give. I'll meet you at midnight."_

"Alright."

_"Take care."_

"You, too."

The line went dead.

Groaning, Arius hung the phone up. He held his head, resting his elbows on the counter as everything he never thought about finally hit him. "Fuck. Just...fuck..." Nothing was said from his companion, which he was thankful for.

All at once, he felt the world begin to crack around him.

_What the fuck is _wrong_ with me...?_

"You don't know...do you?"

"What?" he almost snapped.

"Your heritage. You don't know."

"Heritage?" He moved from the counter to turn and look at the man. "I was adopted."

"Ah..." A deep, concerned frown formed on the man's face. "I see."

"What are you on about?" Arius demanded.

The man seemed unfazed by his sudden mood swing. He sat calmly, if not sadly, at the table. After a few long seconds of silence, he stood and slowly approached. "I know we agreed not to worry about questions now, but I see that is no longer ideal or wise. It would be unfair to you, wrong of me."

Brows furrowing, Arius waited patiently for the explanation.

The man stopped a considerable, respectful distance away. His eyes never left Arius'. "Do you know what I am?"

Scanning him, Arius shook his head. He didn't trust himself to talk.

The man looked away with a heavy sigh, then met Arius' eyes again. "I am a pureblood werewolf."

Arius wouldn't have believed It if he hadn't seen the monstrous form with his own eyes. He swallowed but nodded. "Okay...I can believe that," he said softly. "What does that have to do with me?"

The golden eyes hardened. "You are...not human."

Almost immediately, Arius opened his mouth to rebuke that crazy claim. But, then he thought about it. Memories came to him from his upbringing, and his head lowered in thought.

"I..." He pursed his lips, then raised his hand. In his palm, a ball of white energy formed. He stared at it. "I've always been able to do this," he murmured.

The man did not respond.

"No one knows about it...not even my brother. I think it's...magic." He quickly closed his palm, taking the light with it. "There were other things, stranger things, that happened when I was younger. Is that...That's why..."

"Yes." The man's voice was quiet.

He looked up, searching the man's face. "What am I?"

"You are part-werewolf." The man slowly approached, as if testing his reaction. When nothing happened, he came close and reached to reach around Arius' neck. He ran his finger downward until his fingers were under Arius' shirt and between noticeable shoulderblades. His fingers gently pressed down.

The same unusual, pleasurable sensation ran down and through Arius' body. His eyes fluttered up, and a groaning moan escaped him as he swayed unsteadily.

Then, it was gone.

Blinking rapidly, he looked back up. The man's hands were at his sides, his lips turned up in a small smile. "What was that? What _is_ that?"

"You are part-werewolf...part-fey."

"Fey? Like...elves and faeries?" Arius balked when the man nodded. But he had to admit, how and why was it that knowing _that_ was more awe-inspiring than learning he was somehow part-animal? "Wh-which one am I?"

"Because your back is sensitive, and because you react that way, you are undoubtedly part faery."

His eyes widened. "Is _that_ what that other...werewolf...meant when he asked about wings?"

The man's eye noticeably twitched at the mention of the other man, but he nodded. "Afraid so."

"So, I have...?"

"You might. I imagine you do have wings."

Exhaling, Arius took a few steps back until he touched the counter. He slid to the floor, blinking dumbly and staring at nothing.

The man crouched, his hands held together. "I'm sorry. I wish you didn't find out this way."

Arius shook his head.

"I know you're probably confused...angry. I daresay even scared."

"I'm not scared."

"You are."

"Of what?"

"Of what's happening."

Arius scoffed, holding up his hands. "Oh, yeah. I'm scared that I met a guy, had unprotected sex with him against every of my moral codes, began to have these-this strange, overwhelming desire for him to the point of absurdity—have you any fucking idea how many times I masturbated to thoughts of you?" He covered his face. "Fuck me to Tartarus. Then the...the changes. My hunger, my-my carnal desires. Oh, and then I find out I'm fucking _pregnant_, something I never ever fucking wanted, you goddamned piece of—!"

He lashed out, shoving the man to the floor and pinning him down.

"One month! One fucking month! I was obsessed with you for one _fucking month!_" he roared, his voice choking up as he began to cry. "I don't know what's wrong with me, why I can't think straight around you, why I want you so much! I want to be with you so much it actually hurts, it hurts so much—!"

In a move so quick the words were still coming out of Arius' mouth, the man flipped them over so he was the one atop Arius and pinning his wrists to the floor.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your hairy-dog werewolf shit! I STILL want you! I knew it was you when you came back, I knew it was! I could smell you, your scent is so goddamned _good!_" He sobbed with a deep breath. "And then what the hell happens? We get back and I talk some shit about just wanting you to fuck me, fuck common sense!"

The man's eyes darkened, and he lowered his head to lick and suck the mark on Arius' neck. Tensing, Arius moaned against his will. Both a sense of calm and arousal arouse within him, his eyes rolling in his head.

Before he knew it, he was panting, trying and failing to hold back his desire to have the man turn him over and fuck him senseless. "_Yesss!_" he moaned.

"No."

He gasped when the man lifted his head to look him in the eye. The golden orbs and the man's expression were calm without so much as a hint of amusement or even irritation.

Arius bucked. "You can't just _do_ that!" he groaned as he squirmed.

"I will explain why you feel this way."

He slowed in his movement, then went still. Soft pants emitted from him regardless, but he was listening.

Briefly, the man closed his eyes. "Werewolves are peculiar from most inhumans in that we have mating bonds. Unlike those that choose their mates and remain faithful for life, unconditionally, when werewolves meet their mates, whether they know them or not, there is an immediate strong, passionate attraction. We _will_ be devoted to one another for life. We are meant for each other."

Arius slowly opened his eyes. In any other situation, this would scare him. To want a stranger, to want so passionately, to feel safe, comfortable with him. Perhaps it was his human upbringing that resisted. At the same time, on the other side of his mind and in his soul, it didn't matter. It all made sense, and he wanted it, was happy for it.

He found his mate.

Internally, he sighed. It probably wasn't healthy for him to fight it.

So, he wouldn't.

He sniffed a bit, then looked away. "So...why is it that you don't seem so crazy about me as I am for you?"

"You're what the animal world would call an omega. There is no proper term for it in our...language, but that's easier to understand. I would be considered an alpha. Because of this, you desire to be mated by me, claimed by me, dominated by me." The expressive eyes shone brighter. "Bred by me."

The very word made Arius shiver with agreement. That much was undoubtedly true.

Noticing this, the man slightly smirked. "And no. There are no 'betas' in the werewolf world. Only vague equivalents to alphas and omegas..."

Arius' breathing increased as the man leaned over him, a long, prehensile tongue licking his mark. He tried not to moan. "O-okay..."

"And I explained why I was away for so long."

"Yeah..." Arius sniffed again and looked away once more. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine. You are expected to be hormonal." The man eyed his stomach, then finally released him and moved back.

Placing a hand over his stomach, Arius sighed. He placed his free arm over his face, hiding it. "Okay."

He sensed the man stand. He peeked from under his arm to see the man walking towards his bedroom.

"I will prepare for midnight."

Oh...

He groaned to himself. He did say that. Shaking his head, he sat upright and wiped his tears.

He was a mess.

And he _still_ hadn't asked the man for his name.

_Dammit..._


	6. A Weary Interval

After a while of sitting on the floor, lost in thought, Arius stood with an internal sign of resignation. He took his box off the table and entered his bedroom to see the man sitting on the floor. Beside him was a large but old brown rucksack that looked as if it had been rummaged through. Arius stood in the doorway for several short minutes, admiring the man.

He didn't have any particular thoughts going through his head. He just...stared.

Just as he thought to join the man on the floor, he was looked at. With his head, the man beckoned him over. He eagerly approached and placed the box beside him. He sat into a welcoming lap, one that was large enough that he could easily nearly cross his own legs and still be perfectly comfortable while enveloped in the man's warmth.

A companionable silence descended over them, and he closed his eyes as the man nuzzled into his hair.

He rested and nestled against him, enjoying his company, scent and warmth. There was nothing sexual about it; it was a considerably intimate moment. He didn't know how long they sat there, nuzzling and smelling each other, but he felt he could have done so for a very long while.

It was hard to describe how he was feeling. His mind was almost blank, caught up in the sensations of his partner: the feel of his skin, the texture of his hair, the natural heat that radiated from him, his organic smell. Somehow, it meant so much, translated to many unsaid words and understandings. It was strange but not unwanted.

Finally, he murmured, "What is your name?"

"Azul." A nose skimmed against his. "Azul Hasdeu."

A smile spread on his face. At last. "Where are you from?"

"România."

"So far..."

"Yes. I've looked for you for a long time..."

"How long?"

Azul didn't immediately answer. He wrapped his arms around Arius' body. "Many decades."

Frowning, Arius tried to wrap his head around this. Azul appeared to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties. With the way he spoke, his voice yearning and somber, Arius had more than an inkling he was neither.

Before he could ask, Azul murmured, "I'm ninety-four."

Eyes opening, Arius met Azul's closed eyes and peaceful expression. He slid his arms around the man's neck and raised up onto his knees to look down at him. When he did so, the magnificent golden eyes were on him again. He gave a gentle smile.

"I'm here, now. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, reaching to place his hands on the sides of Azul's face.

The older man's eyes tightened, as if he was trying to remain composed. Slowly, he reached up and took Arius by his sides, stroking up and down.

The pleasant heat warmed Arius from within. He cracked a small smile. "Not unless you go somewhere first. And, dammit, let me know when you're going to go away, next time."

Azul's lips spread into a lopsided smirk, but he nodded.

Content, Arius lowered from his slightly elevated position to give him a slow kiss. He was pleased when Azul's lips spread for him to lick his sharp canines. As he inspected them, he swore they grew longer. The hands stroking his sides rested there, gently squeezing him. Azul shortly took control of the kiss, his larger tongue slipping into Arius' mouth as he began to press against him.

Arius was more than happy to fall back onto the floor, savoring the man's weight across his body. A familiar warmth began to grow within him, and he softly moaned into the kiss.

Azul slightly broke away. "Arius."

His name was said silkily, murmured with reverence. He shivered, smiling with pleasure. His name was never said like that before. Azul lowered to kiss him again, and he hooked his legs on the man's hips, pushing forward in small thrusts. He expected a low growl but was met with a deep, groaning exhale in his mouth, causing him to shiver again.

Once more, Azul slightly moved back. "If we start again, we will miss meeting your brother," he murmured against Arius' lips.

Humming, Arius slightly nodded. Despite that, he tried to think logically for some equally logical excuse so they could just enjoy a _little_ bit of intimate time together—physical intimacy, this time.

But Azul softly sighed and moved away before he could come up with something.

He frowned, watching Azul sit up and run his fingers through his black locks. The older man was evidently trying to compose himself, as he steadily exhaled and closed his eyes. Smiling to himself, Arius admired him some more.

It was long, Azul's hair, reaching only inches past his shoulders, and voluminous. His skin was warm in both complexion and temperature, and he bore a full but close-shaven beard. Truthfully, Arius never saw himself liking a beard on a man, let alone a full one. But he figured that meant nothing if Azul was his mate.

"What do I tell him?"

Azul looked at him, initially confused. He then turned his head away. "I wouldn't lie. Does he know you are pregnant?"

Arius shook his head, pings of nervousness and anxiety growing inside him. "No. He'd kill me. He convinced me to take a test after my first night with you, and I told him the truth then. The results were clear."

Saying that felt awkward, but to his relief, Azul only nodded in understanding.

"But..." Arius placed a hand over his stomach and stared at the ceiling. There was already a hump, barely noticeable but there.

"Are you ashamed?"

Looking at Azul, Arius sat upright. His mate was still looking forward, his expression unreadable. "No! No, I'm not. I...I was, initially..." His voice lowered. Turning his head away, he raised a leg up to his chest. "_Initially_. But I was always conflicted. I wanted to be scared, but I was happy, when I found out I was pregnant. _So_ happy..."

He sensed Azul's eyes on him and slightly flinched. Then, he wasn't sure why he did. There was no anger or irritation he could sense from the other man.

"I want to keep the baby," he said softly.

"Babies."

His head snapped into Azul's direction. "What?"

Azul slightly shrugged, lowering his hand from his hair to rest on it. "I am only guessing, as you are a hybrid, but werewolves do not bear a single pup at a time. Many are born at once, typically more than three."

For a few seconds, Arius only stared. His hand rubbed his stomach, and he considered it. "Is...is that why I'm showing a bit so early in the first month?"

Softly humming his affirmative, Azul scooted closer and reached to place a hand on Arius' stomach. He stroked gently for a few moments, bringing contented pleasure through Arius' body. He seemed to notice Arius' sudden tears, as he then moved to bring him closer and back into his lap.

Arius placed a hand over his stomach atop Azul's. "Please don't leave me," he whispered, rubbing his head against the warm chest. "Don't leave us."

"I will not." Azul's deep baritone was comforting to him. "I cannot."

"Even if my brother tries to separate us?"

A low, threatening growl rumbled through Arius from Azul's chest. "Even then. I waited too long for this. For you. For us."

Tears fell down Arius' cheeks, but he cracked a small smile. "Don't kill him, please."

There was a snort. "I cannot promise. My nature may dictate he at least deserves to be scared shitless."

Reaching up, Arius ran his fingers over Azul's beard. "Okay," he chuckled, knowing there was little else he could say about it.

Azul moved his head, and Arius looked up in time for a kiss. Exhaling through his nose, he felt himself relaxing. He felt, and knew, he could trust Azul. This man was his mate. His instincts told him he had no reason to be concerned, afraid, anything. Azul wouldn't do anything to hurt him, mentally, physically, emotionally.

He was safe.

-:PaothL:-

The music was beginning to fade, as it did before the disk jockeys switched to a different genre. Some people were starting to leave; nighters, the nighttime partiers were called. The days, as they were called, were beginning to arrive; they were the early morning partygoers. This meant the night jockeys were switching with their day counterparts, as were the night and day bartenders.

Arius sat off at a table on the outskirts of the floor, out of the way of the dancers. He sighed to himself while watching a particular bar a distance from where he sat. He couldn't make out his brother amongst the bodies moving and sitting at the counter, but he knew Noel was there. It wouldn't be long before his brother began to move around to find him.

He glanced around the space. It was only his second time at a nightclub, and unlike before, he felt exposed. Exposed, but not unsafe. Unfortunately, he couldn't be near the person giving him that sense of security, as the man was far too obvious even in a sea of people with his towering height.

Sighing, he looked into what should have been a random location to lock eyes with Azul across the entire floor. The glowing yellow-gold of his eyes were noticeable even so far away. With Arius' advanced eyesight and senses, it was easy to find him. This time, Azul was sitting alone at a table, legs spread and arms crossed. Unhappily.

Arius understood. He wanted to curl up against Azul, forget the world, and maybe have several rounds of sex before going to sleep with him, safe and secure. If this was what it was like to be an "omega", he had a strange inkling things were going to get worse—much worse—as time moved on. But why, he couldn't figure...

"Hey, Ari!"

His head snapped over to his right to see Noel approaching with a smile. He smiled back, but his hand immediately went to his stomach and he didn't stand. "Hey."

Noel appeared to be happy, evidently glad to see him. He moved to sit across from him in the booth. "Like I said, I got off early."

"Yeah." Arius swallowed nervously as he sensed Azul approaching. Slowly. He cleared his throat and began, "So, uh...that guy is here again."

"Uh huh." Noel looked around, then back at him. In the incandescent light, his brown eyes twinkled. "So, what's going on? Did you speak to him again? Is everything alright?"

So many questions. Arius raised his hands, idly rubbing them, and lowered his head. He was feeling a worsening, rapidly growing sense of unease. Why? Noel would understand, right? Granted, he was surprised he was also taking everything so easily, but how could he not when his instincts were telling him nothing that had happened in the past month was wrong? He couldn't fight the feelings even if he wanted to.

And he _didn't_ want to.

"Nothing is...wrong," he said, remembering to keep his voice somewhat above the music. Regardless, he was speaking with a relatively soft voice. "But a lot has happened..."

"I can imagine. I haven't seen you in a month." Noel was quiet for a moment.

Arius knew he was being observed. Noel was always good at that. His head lowered even more, and he shut his eyes. Yeah. Azul's presence would be really comforting right now.

As if his thoughts were answered, he sensed his mate quickly approaching. He raised his head and looked into Azul's direction just as the man himself breached the crowd—though they had jumped out his way again—to near them.

Noel noticed immediately. "Hey, you!" He jumped to his feet. "What do you want?" he demanded with venom in his tone.

His nostrils flaring, Azul raised a brow and his head by a bit while eyeing him darkly. Arius instinctively knew it was because—well, it was likely that no sane person normally spoke to Azul like that, spoke to _any_ "alpha" like that. "Um, Noel..."

His brother held up his hand. "I got this."

Azul's gaze darkened further. "Do you, now?" While his words were said calmly, there was a noticeable growl in-between.

Before Arius' eyes, Noel flinched and shuddered. His mouth opened, but nothing came out, and it flapped a few slow times. It then shut, and he took a step back while lowering his head to look at the floor.

"Wh-what the fuck..." he muttered, as if realizing his own reaction.

Standing, Arius placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Noel, I have to tell you something." When the wide brown eyes looked at him, he said, "I think...I think we should talk somewhere else."

"What, w-with him? Fuck that." Noel only glanced at Azul before quickly looking back at Arius. In a soft voice, he said, "I think we should leave. _Now_. Something's not right."

"That's what I mean." Arius looked between his brother and mate, then rested back on Noel. "Noel, I...I'm..."

Noel went still. "You're what? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I think?" Arius looked briefly at Azul, who nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just..." His gaze dropped as he placed a hand over his stomach.

The music started up again, different and low in pitch at first. It steadily rose just as Arius felt his brother stiffen once more.

His heart jumped to his throat when Noel began to lunge at Azul. "You sonnuva—!"

His jaw dropped when Azul merely grabbed Noel by his throat and raised him off the ground, eyes blazing bright and his lip twisted as he growled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Arius came to Azul's side and held his arm. "Azul! Let him go, please!"

Immediately, Noel was let go. His brother crumpled to the ground on his knees, grasping his neck and coughing for air.

It all happened so fast, it wasn't a wonder no one around them reacted. Arius kneeled beside his brother. "It's okay, Noel," he said, meeting his brother's eyes again. "He's going to stay, he's going to help raise them."

Sputtering, Noel managed, "_Them?_ You're...carrying twins?!"

"I-I don't know how many, yet." Arius winced at his brother's strangled sound of outrage, then he placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's...a lot to talk about. Can we go to my house, please?"

Noel slowly went to his feet. "And leave us alone with this goliath _without_ witnesses? Hell no!" He took several steps back, holding Arius by his shoulders. "What the fuck is going on? Tell me right here, right now, starting _now_."

Verbally flailing, Arius looked at Azul for help.

Having seemingly calmed considerably, Azul crossed his arms with a huff. To Noel, he said, "I am not human, and neither is your brother." He ignored Noel's aghast reaction entirely, continuing, "Yes, I impregnated Arius, but not maliciously. We have werewolf blood, and from that, we were immediately attracted to one another. That is normal. We are mates, to be together until death. "

His mouth open, Noel merely stared at Azul with a speechless expression and his head slightly cocked to the side.

Narrowing his eyes, clearly not appreciating this look, Azul said, "I will _not_ leave Arius alone, and I will not leave _our children_, either."

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Noel covered his eyes. "Oh, for fuck's sake..." He looked down, raising his hands. "Okay, let me get this straight..."

That was never good to hear from Noel. Arius groaned, "Noel, please don—"

"_You_ are supposed to be inhuman, like those fucking 'vampire' things that supposedly nearly wiped out all of existence over forty years ago? _And_ you and my brother barely know each other?" Noel waved Azul off. "You are clearly drunk or on drugs or—oh, wait, I remember alcohol _is_ a drug, so you're clearly off, man."

Arius flinched when Azul's eyes darkened considerably. "_Noel_—"

"Second, _what the fuck_, Arius?" Noel turned to him with a glare. "Why are you going along with this? I get it, you're scared. Hell, _I'm_ scared for you, too! Who wouldn't be? But this is _not_ wise, and we are going to see a doctor."

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?" Noel was surprisingly and suddenly calm.

"B-because..." Searching for the right words, Arius slunk back onto his seat in the booth. He rested his head on his palm, trying to calm himself down. "Remember when I was a kid and what people said about me?"

Noel slowly nodded.

"They said weird things, that I was...inhumanly beautiful, that I was too graceful for a child...too calm, too quiet, too this, too that..." Arius sighed, staring at the table as he remembered. "And then, I hit puberty and everything changed. I became the complete opposite. I was volatile, hostile...sexually devious..."

"Puberty does that."

He shook his head. "No. It _felt_ different than what I know it should have been like. _I_ felt different. It was like I became a different person."

"It was puberty, Ari," Noel said softly. "You're nothing like that now."

Exhaling deeply, Arius closed his eyes. "No, I am. I'm _all_ of that. I'm just able to control it now. I guess I just matured, that's all."

"Control 'it'?"

"Yeah. 'It'..." Dismissing that, he looked back at his brother. "Please understand. I'm not trying to scare you, I know how frightening and ridiculous this sounds, how he sounds. But I am not human, Noel. I know it."

Noel scoffed, clearly becoming agitated. "Based upon being a child heartthrob and a teen delinquent?"

"No," Arius said, pointedly remaining calm. "You just have to believe me until I can prove it. Please."

Noel rubbed his forehead. "You know I can't believe that, Arius. No one would..."

"Then, let Azul convince you."

Staring off at nothing, Noel ground his teeth. "How?" he asked between them.

Azul raised a hand. "Look at me."

Noel seemed entirely uncomfortable at the order, but he obeyed. His eyes focused on the man's hand.

Slowly, it began to change. The nails grew long and sharp, like talons. Noel was already gasping, and he took several steps back when he looked up at Azul to meet large canines protruding from between the man's upper lip.

"By my..._gods_," Noel murmured, his voice shaky. He looked at Arius. "And you're saying you're like _that?_"

"And a faery." When Noel gave him an almost deadpan look of disbelief, Arius glared back. "It makes sense. Or do you not remember me talking to animals as a kid?"

"You know what..." Noel held up his hands in surrender. "This is too much for me right now. I think I'm going to get a drink. If you want to stay with Hot 'n' Heavy here, you do that. I need to rethink my life, thanks so much."

With that, Noel walked around Azul and right back into the direction of his bar.

Arius watched after his brother, his shoulders slumping. He continued to watch until he could no longer see him with his normal eyesight, a despondent sigh escaping him.

He didn't like it when he and Noel had encounters even remotely like that. There was little they couldn't agree on, and for this to be their second encounter since the last time they were last at the nightclub over a month ago made it even worse. He had half a mind to go after his brother, but what he really wanted was already near him.

Azul moved closer, and his eyes immediately focused on him. His mate was also looking after his brother, but not for long.

"Whatever you want is what we'll do next," he said, lowering his head to look at him. "If you want to go home, we will."

Nodding, Arius stood from the booth. He motioned for Azul to lower, and when he did, he went to his toes to kiss him. Azul softly rumbled, smiling contentedly, and took Arius' head to kiss him deeply in return.

All thoughts of Noel left Arius' mind as the large tongue roamed in his mouth. He just wanted to go home, curl up, fuck...

He just wanted to be with his mate.


	7. Sodom After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Don't look at me like that. I know it's bad.

The early morning didn't stop Arius from being horny during the ride back to his house. He managed to keep himself physically calm, doing nothing more than resting against Azul's chest in the back of the cab. Inside, however, he was imagining all of the twisted, delicious things he and his mate could do once they arrived back home. With his eyes closed, he kept a small smile on his face, trying not to squirm too much as flushes of arousal made him shiver every few minutes.

He was more than aware that he was exuding pheromones that should have made Azul lose his mind. But the older man rode quietly, a protective arm around Arius' shoulders. His hands were still, and he didn't seem to be aroused by any means.

When they arrived home, Arius exited the cab and walked up to the front door. He hummed to himself as he fiddled with his keys, and he just had the key in the door when Azul's massive shadow hid his own against the door. He bit his lip and exhaled, but he played it off well enough, opening the door.

Entering, he placed his keys on the key rack beside the door. He walked in and stretched with a yawn. He was physically tired, but his mind was too active, too alert. Behind him, the door locked. He nearly jumped at the sound, but he smiled.

My, was he excited...

The next few minutes went over silently. He readied for bed and secured his home for the night—or early morning. Interestingly, during this time, he didn't so much as catch a glimpse of his mate, though he was pointedly aware of Azul's presence.

How such a massive form could stay out of sight complete eluded him.

Once he was ready for bed, he began the short walk to his room...

His paces came to a slow tread as his senses went alert with excitement.

_Now_ he smelled Azul, his potent scent that indicated he was also aroused. A large smile came to Arius' face, and he slowly walked to the doorway.

There was no one inside his room, the lights out with only slight illumination from the scant light outside.

He took his sweet time walking to the bed, then crawled atop it and laid on his back. He let his eyes close, exhaling softly. He tried to sense where, exactly, Azul was hiding. His senses must have been faulty, because they were telling him Azul was just paces from him. His brows slightly furrowed, and then he slanted an eye open.

Yellow-gold orbs glowed in the darkness of the room from the doorway. Blinking, he opened his eyes completely to stare at them. He couldn't make out a shape in the doorway, as if one wasn't there. Smiling, he slowly spread his legs and shimmied his pants off.

Only then did Azul's figure become visible. He was topless, rubbing the large, tight bulge in his pants.

Tossing his clothes aside, Arius ran his hands down his body. He lowered a hand to his erect cock while his other touched the mark on his neck. He gasped, his mouth open wide and eyes hazing as he immediately came, his seed spurting onto the sheets. "Fuck!" he moaned, caught completely off-guard by his reaction.

He clearly sensed Azul's own surprise and then his growing arousal.

Arius squirmed on the bed, rubbing his thighs together and lowering his hand to spread his labia. "Fuck me!" he said with a heavy pant.

"Beg."

The single word was like the popping of a cork: Arius' lips parted, and from between them spilled all his fantasies and desires and wants he ever wanted from his mate after their first meeting.

"Please, fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me limp, fuck me deep! Suck my throat, dominate me completely! Pound into me—control me!" He panted, throwing his head back as he ghosted a hand over his mark. His eyes shut while he continued to fantasize, aided by the smell of his mate and his desire. "Fill me with your cum! _Ahh_, I want to be full of it, full of your warm cock! I want your sperm to impregnate me all over again! Please _please _**please**—!"

All at once, a heavy weight made the bed dip, his hands were grabbed into a single large one, and he cried out as teeth nipped at his mark. _How_ could Azul _do_ that? Was he magic or something?

"You've a dirty little mouth, my mate," Azul growled into his ear, making him shiver and nod in agreement.

He arched with a gasp at the feeling of a calloused finger tracing his vulva. "Fuck me, please!"

There was an amused, low chuckle. "Is that all you can say?"

"N-noooOOO...!" He spasmed when his mark was sucked on.

"Speak up, then." Azul slipped a finger inside him.

"_Ahhh_, s-so niiice!"

"Nice?" A gentle thrust.

"Good! Fucking good!" He tried to push more of Azul's finger into him, thrusting upwards. "Why won't you fuck me?!" he whimpered.

Azul's glowing eyes slanted. "Hmm, I like that..." He took a moment to look over Arius' panting, delirious form. "I wonder—"

Groaning, Arius successfully pushed Azul's finger inside him. Exhaling with a smile, he began to move, fucking the thick finger with vigor. He loved the impressed look his mate was giving him, loved watching his mate's chest rise and fall with deep breaths as his own arousal grew.

Azul licked his lips. "You're so...wet..." His nostrils flared, and he lowered to kiss Arius.

Briefly, Arius played with Azul's piercing before the man's tongue slithered into his mouth. He twitched, feeling himself nearing the brink.

He squeezed around Azul's finger, breaking the kiss to moan, "S'not...fair!"

"What isn't?" Azul slowly pulled away.

"N-no!" Arius pushed Azul back inside him. "You're so...s-so intoxicating...!" He took a breath, his eyes briefly rolling into his head as he spasmed and came off the aura of his mate alone.

Azul blinked, watching him come undone. He then made a sly smile. "Ah...You think you don't turn me on as much as I do for you..."

Nodding, Arius breathed hard, squirming as Azul's finger left him. He lowered his head as Azul moved closer. Those entrancing eyes bore deeply into him.

He was kissed, then Azul moved to whisper and growl into his ear, "You drive me _insane_, Arius. You did the moment I met you. I _wanted_ you, wanted to _claim_ you, right then and there. The moment I saw your mindlessness at my presence, drooling like a man starved, I wanted to slam you to the ground and _fuck you unconscious_."

Lips parting, Arius shuddered at the thought. His mind went back to the moment they met. How could Azul be so calm, so controlled, if that was what he desired?

He didn't get much of a chance to think about it any more than that as his mark was tenderly nipped and sucked. Crying out with ecstasy, he arched up against his mate's body. "_Azuuul!_"

"Beautiful," Azul crooned, moving back and licking his lips. His eyes raked over Arius' supine, vulnerable body. He seemed to think about something, then he let Arius' hands go.

Immediately, Arius wrapped his arms around Azul's neck and forcibly pulled him down for a kiss. He gyrated against his mate's body, smearing his pre and spent cum on Azul's chest.

He was pushed down, breaking the kiss. The look on Azul's face was one promising a damn good fucking, his eyes slanted, glowing deeply.

All Arius knew next was being bent over the bed, Azul's thick, heated cock pushing into him, and teeth on his neck while he screamed in elation.

That was hours ago.

The room was practically misted over, now. The smell of sex and musk was thick in the air, beads of sweat rolled down their joined bodies, and the familiar sound of skin upon skin permeated the room. Arius couldn't think. All he knew was endless pleasure, the feeling of his mate deep within him, ramming his sweet spot, nearly pushing him across the floor, and the rough hand pumping away at his cock. He had long given up trying to hold in his keens and sounds of pleasure.

His stomach was heavy and plump with cum; he looked to be at least at the end of his second trimester already. Every moment he could, he gently caressed it, drooling with wonder at what it would be like to be heavy with child—with Azul's children. Would it be anything like this? Better than this? He couldn't remember how many times he came just from the fantasy alone, how many times he mindlessly babbled for Azul to impregnate him, words that were met by labored chuckles of amusement from his mate.

He screamed in ecstasy each time his mark was bit, nipped, sucked, and razed over by teeth. He quavered when his inferior seed spilled from his cock onto his chest or the bedsheets or the floor. All he wanted was more of Azul. More of Azul's cum, more of Azul's touch, more of Azul's sweltering aura, more of Azul's powerful presence. He was absolutely drunk off it all.

Several times, he blacked out from the overload of stimulation. Each time he came back, it was to his mate's heavy breathing and grunts, bringing him back to peak arousal along with the physical pleasure.

Azul moved him, as he had wanted, like a puppet. Whatever position Azul wanted, Arius found himself in it. He didn't know his body could bend like that, didn't know he could handle staying in this stance for so long. He was too far gone to really notice the different positions Azul tried and succeeded with, and even if some failed, he wouldn't have known. Even when Azul wasn't inside him, he was drunk and high off his mate's very presence and pheromones.

Azul could have merely touched him. He would come every time with a moaning gasp.

When he blacked out for the final time, it was from a trembling, salivating climax that had his eyes rolling back into his head.


	8. Learn Your Lovers

Slowly, Arius stirred awake. With his first conscious breath, he smiled at the strong, raw smell of his mate. He curled up to the warm chest, and a hand rested on the back of his head. He sighed contentedly. This was all he wanted.

His hand roamed over Azul's skin. He ran his fingers over the taut, firm chest, over the man's nipples, and then went low. He danced over the hairs trailing to the groin, and he gently caressed the slightly erect cock with a smile. When was Azul _not_ aroused, he wondered?

Practically giggling as a thought came to mind, he dove under the sheets and lowered until he could lick his mate's cock. After the very first lick, it went completely erect. He licked his lips and then mouthed the glans. A hand tangled itself into his hair, massaging his scalp.

At the low groan, he licked low, tickling the cock's base. He made soft sounds of delight at his wonderful lollipop, licking up, down, around, and sucking teasingly. The massaging of his scalp slowly became stronger. Wanting to pleasure all of his mate, he gently fondled the scrotum. He suddenly grew warm and moaned at the thought of it emptying its carry into his stomach.

He tickled the skin under the cock, and he tasted a steady stream of pre. Excited and greedy, he began to suck on the glans while continuing to fondle his mate's length and testicles. He wanted to feel the testicles move in his palm as they emptied into his mouth.

Shuddering at the thought, he reached down and touched himself. He was so close to coming, too.

It wasn't too long before he got his wish. He made a sound of surprise when Azul ejaculated, and he cradled the scrotum in his hand, loving how the testicles bulged around in their sac. He swallowed greedily, letting the cum flow down his throat. The hand in his hair grasped him, massaging deeply every few seconds, along with the sound of a low, groaning moan.

He moved his hand from his cock to feel his belly grow and was somewhat surprised to find it was still rather full from earlier. Moaning, he tensed as the knowledge of being full of cum pushed him over in such a way touching himself never could have done.

Once he swallowed the last drop of cum, he moved away and exhaled deeply with contentment. Moving up, he peeked from underneath the sheets to meet Azul's glowing golden eyes staring at him with a sly smile. It was incredible how they could seemingly be so bright even in broad daylight.

Azul smirked. "Had a good breakfast?"

Smiling in return, Arius turned so he was on his back and rubbed his heavy belly. "Yes."

"Good." Azul nuzzled his cheek, turning so he could face Arius and caress his stomach. "Very good."

Reaching up, Arius stroked Azul's beard with his free hand. His smile grew, and he leaned to kiss his mate's lips. The act earned him a loving smile that warmed him inside. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head and ducked to hide under Azul's chin.

He didn't want to say it, but he had a feeling he loved this man.

It seemed silly to say aloud, however. He didn't know if it was appropriate. They were only spending their, what, fourth day together? It didn't make sense to say he loved Azul. Not yet. There was still plenty of time for him to get to know his mate, grow with him, develop with him.

So, he decided he would wait before he said the three words he so strangely but desperately had on the tip of his tongue.

Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Thank you."

"For?" Azul sounded tired.

"Finding me." He rubbed his head against Azul's.

There was a soft but lethargic chuckle followed by a short silence, then a hum. "I am...not sure how I should respond. What happened was...meant to happen. I wish to thank you, too."

"For?"

Azul softly sighed. "Many things. For one, I won't be alone anymore." He gently squeezed Arius to him.

The recollection of how old his mate was, and how long it indicated he might have been alone, traversing the world to find him, made Arius sad. He tenderly returned the nuzzling. "Not anymore. Especially after these little ones are born," he reminded, brushing his stomach against Azul.

"Yes," Azul chuckled. He then went silent, staring past Arius.

His small smile fading, Arius observed the sadness on his mate's face. Wanting to change the topic, he asked, "Where were you, during that month?"

The golden eyes flickered briefly at him before staring off at nothing again. The sadness had left them. "Tracking a serial killer."

"You're a bounty hunter? Or were?" Arius could imagine Azul having such a profession.

There was a brief pause. "No. In fact, I try to keep out of social situations...typically."

"Was it the killer in the area?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "Did you need the money?"

"No. I did it because it was going after you."

Blinking his eyes back open, he thought about the other werewolf. "It was the man you killed, wasn't it?"

"Yes..." His hair was kissed. "I...failed to stop him before he made it to you."

Remembering the pain of his back cutting up, he slightly twitched. "You stopped him. I...I didn't really..." He stopped. His wounds had healed, likely because of his inhumanity. He sighed. "I was completely useless."

Azul looked at him. "It is my duty to protect my family. Furthermore, you were raised as a human. It is good that you are aware of your magical abilities, but you need training and guidance. I have also come to realize something about your heritage..."

He tensed.

"There is no possible way for you to be half-werewolf, half-faery. You would have to be, undoubtedly, a hallow-werewolf hybrid, then half faery."

"Hallow?"

"They are a...complicated species. But they are the only species capable of mating with werewolves with the mating bond intact. No other species can mate with a werewolf without fear of losing their partner to their true mate."

"Oh..."

"Through that, it would be possible for you to be both werewolf and fey."

Slowly nodding, Arius laundered this in his head. "So, what does this mean?"

"It means you're inherently damn powerful."

"Oh, nice!"

"Possibly more powerful than I am."

They stared at one another for a good silent moment.

"Does that bother you?" Arius finally asked.

A black brow rose, golden eyes slanted. "Do I seem bothered?"

Though he shook his head, Arius chuckled at the expression on his mate's face. "No, but I think otherwise."

A soft, disgruntled noise made his smile grow wider.

"Why was that other were after my wings?"

Azul briefly frowned. "Faery wings are used for occult recipes. Typically, they are taken from deceased faeries. Faery wings are also absurdly valuable, overall, despite whatever they are used for."

"Oh," Arius mumbled with a wince. "Well, we don't know if I have wings anyway..."

"Yes, but we should keep an eye out for them. It is obvious that coming into contact with me awoke your inhuman blood. There's no telling what may happen, what traits you will inherit from your mixed blood..." Azul slightly stretched with a yawn, flashing his long canines.

"Sleepy, still?" Arius slightly raised up and brushed some of Azul's hair out of his face.

"Hm..." The golden orbs closed.

"Azul?"

"Mm hm..."

"I know you're nomadic, but where is the little bit you carry with you, aside from the rucksack?"

Exhaling softly, Azul murmured, "It's in the town inn. I paid for a few nights...Don't worry about it..."

"But you will be moving it all here, right?"

"A silly question..."

The man's voice was unusually soft, somewhat sleepy. A strange thought came to Arius' mind. He frowned, moving his head away by a bit. Azul's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. He was definitely tired. Strange?

"Have you _really_ eaten anything recently?" Arius asked seriously.

A relenting sigh. "Haven't eaten since the day I left you..."

He balked. "The hell?! When was the last time you slept?!"

A lethargic sigh. "Haven't slept since the day I left you..."

"What the fuck? You should eat something!"

"Hmm..."

There was something about seeing and hearing a sleepy Azul that was endearing to him. He couldn't help but smile, nuzzling him and receiving a slow nuzzle in return.

"I will eat...later."

Softly laughing, he caressed Azul's jaw. The ministrations gradually made the grasp on him lessen. Azul emitted a soft, contented exhale, then slightly readjusted before going still again.

Smiling to himself, Arius observed him. He was asleep.

That was damn fast.

Arius closed his eyes with a soft exhale. He could stay in bed for a while longer. But if Azul hadn't had any true sleep until right now, or hadn't truly eaten for so long...why?

With that thought in mind, and Azul's warm, steady breaths brushing into his hair, he drifted off into another contented sleep.

-:PaothL:-

When he awoke, it was to the sound of soft snores in his ear. He blinked himself to full consciousness and smiled while looking at his mate beside him. Good. He was still sleeping.

Maybe Arius could get some writing done. The thought was appealing, and he slowly, gently began to move.

The loose grasp on him immediately tightened, followed by a low, possessive growl.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to wash up and write, Azuzu."

There was nothing for a moment, then a mumbled, "Azuzu...?"

"Mm hm. That's you." He lowered to kiss Azul's forehead.

Again, there was nothing for a few moments. Azul then softly, barely audibly, chuckled and let him go. "Azuzu...eh..."

Smiling, Arius shook his head in amusement and slipped out of the bed. He stretched, looking out the window. Once more, it was late afternoon. His sleep schedule was all discombobulated now. Oh, well.

He entered the bathroom and washed up, brushing his teeth and showering. Once done, he stretched again and picked his pants off the floor while glancing over Azul's sleeping form. He was snoring again.

Moving closer, he planted a chaste kiss on his mate's cheek. Azul didn't so much as twitch in the depths of his slumber.

"Cute," Arius murmured, watching him. After a few seconds, he turned and left the room.

The house was completely dark, save for the kitchen, thanks to the aid of his light-blocking curtains. As he entered his office, he went over the information told to him earlier about his heritage.

After he hit puberty, he forsook all of his sociable, forest-loving traits for the love of darkness and solitude. It only made more sense from the angle that he was more darkness-based creatures than light, but he had no idea what a hallow was. Humming softly to himself, he approached his bookshelf to find a few books on cryptids, and esoteric, occult, and mythological creatures.

Maybe they had something to help him understand what he was.

-:PaothL:-

A knock at the door jolted him out of his quiet writing. Blinking up, he met Azul's eyes. Warmth flushed through him at the sight of his mate in the doorway. Azul stood wearing nothing but baggy black pants that revealed a bit too much skin, his black hair damp, and he looked slightly amused.

"Azuzu?" he repeated, entering the room.

Smiling, Arius nodded and reached up to wrap his arms around Azul's neck when he lowered for a kiss. "Yes. I like it."

Azul scoffed. "Hm, it is juvenile," he murmured against Arius' lips.

"Oh, well." Arius kissed him again, then froze. "Oh, damn! I didn't make you anything to eat!"

"That's alright."

"No, it's not! You haven't eaten!" Arius stood and pulled Azul after him out of the office. "There's still leftovers from that hash you made me. Let's eat it."

Azul sighed. "If anyone, you should eat. You're pregnant."

"You're right. I want some pickles."

Grinning to himself at Azul's sudden silence, Arius entered the kitchen and let go of his mate's hand. He opened the refrigerator and removed the leftover hash, then he took out a jar of pickles. As he opened it, he looked up to see Azul grimacing.

"Pickles and egg hash?" he asked with evident disgust.

"Deal with it." Arius popped a pickle into his mouth. "I'm pregnant."

Holding up his hands, relenting without fuss, Azul moved to turn the stove on so he could warm up the hash.

Arius watched him, off to the side and eating his pickles. Azul moved smoothly in this environment, knowing which utensils to use and which oils to use for reheating. He even added some new spices from the spice rack, ones Arius never even used. He was obviously accustomed to cooking.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Arius asked after a while of watching.

His mate's eyes glanced at him, then focused back on the stove as he smiled. "My father."

Moving to the counter to sit on a stool, Arius made a sound of interest. He was immediately curious about his mate's family. He just didn't know how to ask for more information.

As if aware of his predicament, Azul's smile twitched. He seemed to be fighting to prevent himself from smiling wider or even laughing. He turned the stove on low and covered the hash as it warmed up in a cast-iron pan.

Turning to Arius, he said, "My family is very large. There are at least thirty-seven of us." When Arius' jaw dropped, his smile did widen with fondness. "I'm one of the older children. I have many older sisters, more younger brothers. As is custom, I left them when I grew old enough to defy my father."

"What do you mean by that?" Arius asked with a slight frown.

"Remember what I said about the 'alpha/omega' dynamic? When werewolf children with the alpha trait become older, we begin defying our alpha parent who, in my family, is my father. It isn't anything worrying. It's natural and simply meant I was old enough to begin my own family." Azul paused. "My own...pack, if you will."

Softly, Arius made a sound of understanding. "I see. Sounds nice..." He looked away.

He felt Azul watching him, but he said nothing despite being aware his mate was also curious about his family. He glanced back to watch Azul check the temperature of the hash, and he sighed.

"Noel is my only family. My parents—my adoptive parents—died a long time ago. Noel's been looking after me since then..." He shrugged. "Your family is probably fun, eh?"

Slightly tilting his head side to side, Azul chuckled. "Yes. Enough. Many of my siblings are children. Many were born long after I left home..." He took two small plates out the dishware cabinet and placed one on the counter in front of Arius.

"How old were you when you left?"

Azul scooped some hash onto the other plate. "Eighteen."

Arius inhaled in surprise, and a pickle particle went down the wrong pipe. He choked, and Azul was at his side in a moment with wide, frightened eyes. He managed to cough it up, however, and as he coughed, he held a hand out to let his mate know he was alright. Relatively.

After several seconds of coughing with teary eyes, he gasped, "That long?"

Azul frowned but nodded. He gently rubbed Arius' back and held him close with a relieved exhale.

Even something like that made Azul scared. To a human, choking every now and then on something was relatively ordinary, worthy of concern, but not fear. Arius' heart sunk, and he felt true tears pooling in his eyes. He rested against his mate, closing his eyes. He was still coughing but not as hard. Clearing his throat, he murmured, "So long..."

Azul was quiet. His hold slightly tightened, for a moment. He then let Arius go to return to plating the food. He reached over and took the pickle jar, closed it, then placed it back into the refrigerator.

Watching made Arius feel worse, and not because his craving was taken from him. He remained patient.

When Azul came around to place the full plates on the counter, Arius waited until he was sitting beside him. Once Azul's guard was completely down, Arius scooted over and lifted himself onto Azul's lap. He sensed his mate's surprise, but it quickly became heartfelt amusement. He smiled up at him in time to meet a tender kiss.

One of Azul's hands slunk underneath his shirt, caressing his stomach. He softly moaned into the kiss, placing his hand atop Azul's. Slightly parting, he rubbed his head against his mate's. A warm thumb wiped his tears away.

"It was worth the wait," Azul whispered. "Every moment alone was worth this."

Arius nodded in a paltry attempt to calm his tears. But they kept pouring. He closed his eyes when Azul licked his tears away. There was nothing he could say to comfort that part of Azul he knew had suffered during that time he searched for him. He didn't know what to say.

So, he remained quiet, simply enjoying his mate's calm, powerful presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** If you haven't read my post/dev blog entry from my [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/marqaroll), I have decided to temporarily end _Passions of the Lune_ here. Meaning it is not completely done. 
> 
> I did say it was very "fresh" and not changed from when I wrote it for April's Camp NaNo last year. It's pretty much around 22k words, I think, and my goal was a modest 20k.
> 
> Don't worry! Azul and Arius' story is not over! They'll be back with more sex 'n' plot!
> 
> Just...not right now...
> 
> Thank you all for reading! "Ah'll be bahk"...


End file.
